Saving You, Saving Me
by OzellaMarie
Summary: When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. But, what happens when life throws you a bad-boy biker, an uptight neighbor, and a couple of kids? You cross your fingers and hope for the best! AH-Rated 'M'.
1. Do You Know Where Heben Is?

**Chapter 1**

**Do You Know Where Heben Is?**

* * *

The knock on the front door was enough to wake the eternal dead. The insistent banging was more than Edward could take, fuming as he gently pushed the warm body of his on again off again fuck from his hard chest. _Tanya_. She wasn't someone that he'd take home to the parents, even if that was an option. But shit if the woman wasn't a fuck awesome stress reliever. Oh, boy could she suck some morning wood!

Finally able to slip out from under her arm without waking her up, he made his way down the hall, clad only in his steel blue boxer briefs.

With sleep still heavy in his eyes, he scratched at his unruly beard, "Hold the fuck on, goddamnit!"

_Motherfuckers must have a death wish!_

Opening the front door, he wished at that moment he hadn't.

Standing before him, were two uniformed officers, each of them wearing a solemn, regretful look.

_The fuck?_

"Yeah?" He asked, only it sounded more like an irritated growl. He did not have time for this shit. "What's up?"

"Is Edward Cullen here?" One of the officers asked.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm Edward. What's up?"

"We're sorry to inform you Sir, but, um, there's been an accident," the same officer replied, his expression guarded as his eyes roamed the tattoos that covered eighty percent of Edward's upper body, while his fingers skimmed his gun holster.

Edward wasn't a stranger to the likes of law enforcement personnel.

_These two douche wads must be rookies._

Edward stood wracking his brain over who could have been in an accident, so serious, that the police would seek him out. Emmett? Jasper? _Oh shit._ His heart thundered in his broad chest at the thought. He would seriously kill a fucker if they messed with his close friends. Those were his boys. His brothers. The only two people he truly considered his family.

Edward gave the officers a small wave, urging them to continue. "It's your brother, Anthony Cullen. He was in a car accident near his home. He and his girlfriend, Megan, didn't survive. We are terribly sorry for your loss Mr. Cullen."

An instant sigh of relief washed over his body when he found out that the accident didn't involve his two closest friends. But bells and alarms still rang out in his head and he wasn't sure if he'd heard them correctly.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

The officers looked to one another, apparently trying to find their voices yet again. "Your brother, Anthony Cullen, and his girlfriend were in a car accident a few hours ago, Sir. Neither of them survived. We're terribly sorry."

Edward let out a breath. "And you're here why?"

The officers looked at each other again, perplexed as to why the scraggly looking man in front of them wasn't even the least bit upset. Hell, if it had been them receiving this news, they knew sure as shit that they'd be upset.

_You fucking idiot. It's your brother for fuck's sake!_

Silence surrounded the three men. This was frustrating bullshit at three in the morning. All Edward wanted to do was go back to bed. Oh yeah, and he wanted to get Tanya the fuck out of it. She knew better than to stay the night. He never, ever, let a woman share his bed. How the hell did he not realize that she was all bundled up next to him? Maybe it had something to do with the amount of Jack he consumed earlier that night.

_Got to rethink that shit in the future._

"Sir? Um, are you okay? Is there someone we can call for you?"

Edward snapped his eyes forward, breaking himself from his inner ramblings about the naked woman sleeping in his bed.

"Yeah, um, so Tony kicked the bucket huh?" Edward mused, scratching his rough jaw. "Why the fuck are you, here, telling me? I haven't talked to that motherfucking in years." He spat the last few words that flew from his mouth as if they were dipped in acid on his tongue.

"You are listed as his only next of kin, well, besides his children of course," one of the officers replied, shifting his feet. "We are obligated to inform the next of kin, Sir."

_Kids? What kids?_

Before Edward could get that next question out, he felt a hand slide up his side, making him jump from his spot.

"Hey baby, what's going on?" Tanya asked, yawning behind him. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's just peachy fucking keen."

Anthony Cullen was the apple of their father's eye. He could do no wrong and rubbed it in Edwards face every chance he could. Even as small children, Anthony was a little prick. He always found a way to blame his fuck ups on Edward, earning Edward a swift smack to the ass or the grounding of a lifetime by their father. The vivid memories of his father connecting that wretched old belt to his ass, because of the lies Anthony had told, made him wince. _Motherfuck._

As soon as he graduated high school, Edward was out of their lives in a swift beat. He swore that none of them would ever lay eyes on him again. It was a promise that he wholeheartedly tried to keep.

Edward had only seen his brother once when their sister Emily died of an overdose of Heroin. She was what he would call a lost soul straight from the gate. During their youth Emily clung to Edward like a life preserver, saying that he was the only one that understood her. He cherished his baby sister and even moved her in with him, after her last relapse, before her death.

When the funeral came around, Edward was sick at his fucking stomach with his family in such a close proximity to him. His father demanded that Emily be buried in their family plot, even though she made Edward swear that he would never allow that to happen if something were to happen to her. He was mortified that he gave in to his father, allowing him to overpower Edward on that decision, giving in to the bastard that made him feel like a small, scared child. _Never fucking again._

He hadn't stopped hating himself for it.

After the officers informed Edward of his brother's death, they explained to him that he would need to make necessary arrangements for Anthony's body. They had given him the information he needed to do so. The only problem was was that Anthony's body was in Chicago. Edward hated planes.

Two days later, he found himself sitting in a large office overlooking the City of Chicago, a place he swore he'd never again step foot in. Fate is a nasty little bitch.

A throat cleared behind the mahogany desk that he sat in front of. "You know, Mr. Cullen, we could always find a suitable foster family for them both if it's too much for you to take on right now."

The forms screamed in his face to run. Really. Fucking. Fast. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. It wasn't the Cullen way of doing things. He needed to quit being a pussy, man up, take the bull by the proverbial horns and trudge through this shit storm that was now whacking him square in the face. Edward Cullen was no pussy.

Edward's head snapped up, regarding the Prada wearing attorney in front of him. He eyed the name plate that sat firmly on said desk. "No, Ms. Jenks," he replied. "They're f…family. I, I have to take them. We'll be fine."

The sigh that escaped the woman's mouth seemed almost relieved. He watched as she jotted a few lines, no doubt about their visit, in her tidy little notebook.

"Right, then," Ms. Jenks said, pulling out more forms that he was sure would end up giving him a bigger fucking headache than he already had at that very moment. _Fuck_. "I need you to read these over carefully and sign and date each of them."

As the woman pushed the documents across the table, Edward couldn't help but ask. "What are these?"

"This one is your brothers Last Will and Testament. You don't need to sign it. It explains that the children are to be placed in your care, if you so choose to take them, which you have, and it also names you as the executor of their estate," the blonde explained. "You will be in charge of the entire inheritance the children are to receive until they reach the legal age as stipulated in the Will. You will also be awarded a nice little chunk each month that will help you provide for the children until they reach the age of eighteen."

Edward shook his head at this. "I don't need the money. I can provide for them."

At the thriving age of thirty-fucking-five Edward was completely sound in his finances. He owned his own motorcycle repair shop that also specialized in classic cars.

Exasperated, the woman placed her pen on the desk before her and removed her glasses from her face. She wasn't one for dealing with men who cut her off at every turn. Hell, she'd be damned if this one was going to do it even if he was fucking tasty to look at. _All gruff and shit._

"Look Mr. Cullen," the woman said, placing her fingertips at her temples, rubbing them soothingly. "I'm sure that this must be very hard for you. I mean, losing your brother and all, but I am only trying to do what is said in his Will. If you choose not to utilize the money, that's up to you. Either way, the money will be deposited into the account that has been set up for the benefit of the children," she said, letting out a low sigh.

When Ms. Jenks looked up she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine. With his lips pursed and a light shake of his head, she knew that Edward Cullen was having a mental war inside that fuck hot head of his. God, what she wouldn't give to jump his ever loving bones right about now. _Keep it professional Stella. Men are assholes, remember?_

"So, Mr. Cullen, as soon as you're done signing the guardianship forms I'll take you to see the children."

With a swift scrawl of his signature over the three forms, naming Edward as the sole guardian of his deceased brother's children, his life would now be forever changed.

Following Ms. Jenks downtown to the Children's Services Department had Edward's nerve endings on fire. How the hell was he going to raise two small kids on his own? Sure, he had a group of friends that would, or rather _could, _lend a hand, but none of them were required to help. He knew that he was ultimately on his own with this one.

Parking alongside the attorney, he scrubbed his face and let out a long, shaky breath. "What the fuck am I doing?" He asked himself, closing the door to his rental car. Fuck he needed his Harley right about now.

"You ready Mr. Cullen?" Ms. Jenks asked, smiling tightly at him, leading him to the double doors of the vast building. _Yeah bitch, keep smiling. It isn't your life that's about to fucking change._

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The building was kid friendly. Of that, Edward was certain of. What got his attention more was the attention _he_ was getting from various bystanders. Dressed in his newest pair of Levis, a white t-shirt and his leather riding boots, Edward thought he looked pretty good. Normal. Of course there was the fact his beard was still a bushy mess and his hair was still a chaotic clusterfuck on his head. Yeah, that shit hadn't changed over the years. No matter how many times as he tried to schalack the shit or tame it a bit, it still stuck up in a thousand different directions that personally…_really_ fucking pissed him off.

A short trip down the hall, around two corners, found Edward in a small room fit for entertaining children. He knew that it was its purpose but he also knew that it would suffice for grieving children.

Slowly stepping inside, what he found almost tore down the walls of his steel heart. Almost. Edward Cullen wasn't a pussy.

Sitting on a small couch were two small children. He wasn't able to get a good look at their faces as they sat cuddled up into each others sides. He wasn't able to move. Hell, he wasn't sure that he was even able to fucking breath at the sight before him. He knew what it was like to feel alone but he couldn't imagine how the two kids in front of him felt, having just lost their father.

Ms. Jenks face softened as she took in the same scene. "The little boy, Mason, hasn't spoken since we brought him here and Katie, well, she's only said a few things."

"How old are they?"

"Katie is eight and Mason is four," Ms. Jenks replied.

"And their mother? Why isn't she taking them?" This was one question that seemed to slip Edward's mind in the last twenty-four hours. He was fucking exhausted.

"What I gather about the mother was that she's no longer in the picture. Apparently, she left when Mason was just one years old," Ms. Jenks began. "I have spoke to a few friends of Anthony's that have told me that their mother was very heavily into drugs and just up and left one day."

"Have the kids told you her name?" Edward was curious as to why law enforcement hadn't located her. "Is she dead?"

Ms. Jenks sighed. "The only thing Katie has told me was that she doesn't remember her mother and her father, well, he never talked about her. There weren't even pictures. It's pretty much like she never existed."

Stella Jenks looked up at Edward's scrunched up, disgusted face, trying to figure out what he was thinking. "Don't worry. She can't do anything at this point. The judge was quick to make certain that if she tried to come contest guardianship, at any time, she wouldn't be granted it," she reassured him, placing her small hand on his bulky forearm. "She's not getting these kids. I will make damn sure of that."

Edward wasn't even sure that he wanted these kids. But what he was certain of was the fact they the two of them didn't deserve a drug addict for a mother either. He would see that that never happened.

Mason and Katie. Those were the names of Edward's grandparents. As he thought to himself, he thought it was fitting for Anthony to name his children after them, considering their grandfather put Anthony's ass on the same pedestal their father did. His grandmother, Elizabeth, was another story. Edward was her favorite.

"Let me introduce you."

Edward slowly followed Ms. Jenks towards the two children sitting in front of them. He knew absofuckinglutely nothing about kids. As far as he had been concerned all they did was eat, crap and scream. He didn't know the first thing about taking care of kids. Hell, he hadn't even babysat for his friends before let alone _raise_ any kids of his own. He _wasn't_ that guy.

"Hey guys," Ms. Jenks cooed while the kids looked at her with wide eyes. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Edward silently stood, glued to his spot next to the woman, waiting for her to make the introductions. He wasn't too sure how they'd receive him, seeing as though they'd never met him before. Shit this was a fucked up mess. Hell, he wasn't even sure on how he was going to receive _them_.

"This man right here," she said, pointing to Edward. "This is your Uncle Edward. He is your dad's brother."

Katie was the first to acknowledge the scruffy, tattooed man in front of her. She eyed him closely, taking in his appearance, her grimace noticeable. Her mouth said nothing but her eyes spoke volumes. _She was not having any of this._

"We…we don't have any uncles," Katie replied, although it came out sounding like a whisper.

_Great. This is going over so well._

"Well, sweetheart," Ms. Jenks said, kneeling down in front of the children. "I guess today is your lucky day because that man is definitely your uncle. Would you like to say hello?"

The little girl looked at Edward once more. "No. We don't have any uncles. We don't have any family. They're all dead. Just like our dad. They're dead."

Edward's eyes widen as he took in the small child's features that seemed to twist and turn with such a powerful sorrow. He hadn't seen that look since the day his sweet little sister Emily was buried. He'd seen it in himself that day.

How was he going to get through to a child like that? A child who was completely torn in two, feeling lost and alone. How could he comfort her when he didn't even know how to? This was a fucked up position for Edward. He was certain that he would fail these two small children.

Before he could utter any half assed words of reassurance, the small boy who was wrapped in Katie's arms peeked his gaze up over his own arm that had been gently covering his face. Edward was immediately crushed. The tears that stuck to the little boys face made Edward's heart ache for the kid but most of all seethe with fury at his brother for not being careful enough. Sure, it was a car accident. Edward understood this. But motherfuck, couldn't Anthony have been overly cautious on the streets? He had kids to think about for Christ's sake.

Edward realized how idiotic he sounded to himself, arguing the fact that his brother could've prevented a car accident if he was more careful. He knew this was his minds fucked up way of making things seem reasonable. None of this shit made sense to him. None of it. It was a fuckshit ton of a mess.

He was pulled back from his mental tirade when he felt a small pulling on the hem of his t-shirt. When he looked down Edward saw bright blue eyes staring back at him. They were the eyes of the small boy, red-rimmed and full of unshed tears. Edward's heart clenched over and over again. How could someone so small deal with some shit this big? _Fuckin' aye._

"You knows my daddy?" Mason asked, his eyes boring into Edward's. "How you knows my daddy?"

Edward bent down so he was eye level with his recently found nephew. "I'm his brother. Your uncle."

Mason stared into Edward's eyes, cocking head little head and looked for something but Edward wasn't sure of what. Did he need clarification? How do you clarify something like that to a four year old? _Holy hell!_

The small boy moved even closer to Edward, situating himself between Edward's bent knees, which damned near toppled him over. "My sissy says that daddy is in Heben now. Do you know where Heben is? I want to go see him. Can you take me to Heben Uncle Edwerd?"

Edward felt the small boys tiny arms wrap around his waist which immediately made him flinch, not because he was repulsed, because any kind of pure affection scared the living shit out of him.

He wasn't sure to hug the child back or just stay crouched down and let the small boy hug him for dear life. This shit was new to him.

All of it was new to him.

* * *

**Hey, party people! If you've been reading my stories long enough, then you'll notice that this is a revamp of my original SYSM. I hope you all enjoy the improvements!**

**Thank you, Sunflower Fanfiction, for helping me get this thing back on track!  
**

**Well...any thoughts?  
**


	2. Every Neighborhood Has One

**Chapter 2**

**Every Neighborhood Has One**

* * *

Isabella sat looking at all the boxes that scattered her new living room. God she hated unpacking. The entire house was empty except the furniture and the boxes that the movers had just left. How the hell was she going to get this shit done by herself, let alone find the time to breathe?

The move from California to Washington wasn't nearly as horrible as she had thought it was going to be. Of course, there was the packing and now the unpacking of her shit that Bella just _did_ _not_ want to deal with. But she was happy to be here to start her life over and finally able to breathe. She knew this was the best decision she'd made.

Realizing that she left her cell phone in her 65' Mustang, she trudged out to retrieve it. Stepping out on to the cobblestone walkway, she couldn't help but notice the house to her right. It wasn't anything like hers. The yard was full of weeds with junk splattered around as if the lawn had thrown up car parts_. Disgusting people._

She had the sudden urge to throw on her old pair of sweats and ratty Kiss t-shirt, and get to work on her neighbors shit mess of a yard. In the end, she thought against it. Obviously, whoever lived there would probably be mortified if they found her elbows deep in weeding. Hell, maybe they would pay her to do it. She laughed at the thought.

The only thing the realtor would tell her about her 'disorderly' neighbor was that he was not one to mess with. This bit of information should have thrown her off from buying her house, but _damn_ if the price wasn't right, and _damn_ if she wasn't out of the shit storm she had left back in California. No. This, this was a good thing. Lousy neighbors or not, this was a good thing.

Isabella had been at her new place for three days and hadn't seen a single soul next door, coming or going. Maybe they got swallowed whole by the accumulating mess. Maybe, just maybe, they were taken over by a ruthless gang of rats inside the house, holding them hostage. _What the fuck? Really Bella? _Fuck, she needed to get a life, and a grip.

Gripping her cell phone in her hand, Isabella walked over to the mailbox, peeking inside. _Yeah, you're not loved. It's only junk mail, and it has someone else's name on it._ Wonderful.

After a not so good five hours of unpacking, a long hot shower, and a bowl of Lucky Charms, Bella decided it was time to bed down for the night. She went downstairs, locked the front and back doors, and activated her alarm. As she started back up the stairs she heard a blood curdling scream come from next door. _What the fucking hell? _It was a child's scream. A little girl.

Her feet moved on their own accord, sending her ass through the front door and down her driveway, until she was met by a small crying child. Bella couldn't move. She wasn't sure if she should approach the little girl, or call 911. Of course there was a problem or else why would the child be screaming at ten o'clock at night.

Slowly, Bella inched her feet closer to the little girl, taking small steps as not to scare her. "Are…are you okay sweetie?" Bella kept her hands at her sides, cocking her head a little at the child. "Do you need any help?"

The little girl's sobs reverberated off her chest, bouncing off of Bella's own. "Where are your mommy and daddy?"

That one question only made the little girl cry louder. "What's your name?" Bella asked, closing in on the little girl's space, bending at the knee to get down to the small child's level. "Can you tell me what happened so I can try and help?"

Before the little girl could open her mouth, the front door to the neighboring house crashed open. The sound nearly scared the shit out of Bella, making her pop up to her feet and move a few inches away from the girl.

"Katie? Katie!" a man's voice boomed from the door. "Katie where are you?"

The little girl began to sob, sitting up against the old oak tree that was firmly planted in the front yard, with her arms wrapped tightly around her body. "Go away!"

"Katie please," the man stressed. "Please, come back inside."

"Leave me alone! I hate you!" the little girl screamed, only to be followed by gut wrenching sobs.

Bella wasn't sure what to do. She had the itching urge to grab the little girl up in her arms and run as fast as she could from the man situated in the door frame. She thought against it, knowing that he could more than likely take her down, and probably feed her to his gang of house rats. She laughed inwardly at her idiotic thoughts.

What she saw next nearly made her head swim.

_Holy fuck me running!_

"Who the fuck are you?" the intruding man asked, his piercing green eyes boring into her big brown ones.

Standing tall, at least six foot two, was the most breathtaking man she had ever laid eyes on. He was clad only in a pair of old sweats that hung low, very low, on his hips, while his shirtless, heavily tattooed chest and arms screamed out at her. _Oh fuck, she needed to get laid. Properly._ His pecks were insanely defined, his abs were as tight as a washboard, while his arms were bigger than her fucking thighs. His bronze hair was a shitty mess on the top of his head, making her fingers twitch to touch it. He oozed of fucking sex and she was dying for some of that shit. _My_ _God, I bet he could do some pretty naughty…Now if he'd only shave that…_

"I said, who the fuck are you?" the man boomed in her face, with a voice so deep Bella was sure that her panties had just combusted. "What are you doing on my property?"

Snapping out of the lust fog that surrounded her, Bella's voice sprang into action.

"I, I'm your neighbor."

"Yeah, and?"

"I heard her screaming," Bella said, nodding to the small girl, "and I came over to see what was going on. I was…I was just trying to help."

The man just continued to inch closer to her, taking her in with his eyes. Suddenly, Bella felt very exposed, only wearing a pair of boy shorts and a thin, barely there tank top, as the man's eyes raked over her chest. She needed to run. Fast and hard. The heat was too much between the two of them. It was too intense.

"Well, let me tell you something lady," the man said, biting his bottom lip and scraping it between his teeth. _Hot. As. Fuck. _"What goes on over here at my house is _my_ business. I _do not_ need you, or anyone else butting in. Understand, sweet cheeks?"

Bella's blood began to boil in her veins. Who the hell did this guy think he was talking to her like that? _Oh, that's right, he's the owner of the property she's currently standing on. Duh!_

"I'm sorry," Bella said, looking up at him and back to the girl. "I was just trying to help."

"Well don't," the man spat, causing Bella's eyes to snap up. "Now, I would really appreciate it if you'd get your tight little ass out of my yard."

Edward knew he was being a dick. He didn't want to be, and fucking hell if she didn't have the tightest ass he'd ever seen. The things he'd do to said ass made his cock twitch beneath the confines of his sweats. But fuck, he didn't need anyone getting involved in something this private. Shit, this was the first time Katie had said anything to him since they arrived at his house. Even Mason wasn't really talking. He needed the pretty woman to walk away and stay away. From the intense energy passing through them, _he felt it_, he wasn't sure that his head would stay clear enough to get through the temper tantrum Katie was displaying for the entire block to witness.

"You are an ever loving asshole!" Bella yelled, pointing her slender little finger in his face. "Take care of your little girl Mister, because if I hear her scream one more time, I _will_ call the cops. Underfuckingstand _me_?"

_Oh baby, that dirty little mouth of yours is going to get you into so some trouble!_

"What the fuck ever. Leave!"

"Fine!"

"Bitch!"

"Go to Hell, jackass!"

"Currently living in it, Baby!"

"Asshole!"

After the screaming match with his new whacked out neighbor, Edward tried calming Katie down, which was no ordinary feat, and getting her back into bed, Edward padded his way to his own room, dropping himself immediately.

He was soon finding his lids very heavy with sleep, and the rest of the night found him dreaming of new neighbors with tight little asses and dirty little mouths.

At the same time, next door, Bella couldn't find sleep whatsoever. What she did find was plenty of anger over the confrontation she had earlier with her neighbor. Who did he think he was? What was really going on between him and his daughter in the middle of the night? The poor little thing looked so scared and frightened.

Bella laid in her over-sized bed, trying to find answers to the questions swirling around in her head about the mysterious family next door. She was shocked by the way the man ext door screamed at her, especially when she was only trying to help his little girl. She was also surprised by the way the little girl, Katie as the man referred to her, wanted nothing to do with him.

Feeling defeated, Bella snuggled deeper into her blankets. As her lids got heavy, and no more sounds of despair came from the house net door, Bella drifted off to sleep, and dreamed of hot as sin neighbors with sparkling green eyes.

* * *

**Jesus, these two! They're enough to make anyone run for the hills!**

**So, do you have a crazy neighbor? 0-o  
**

**Sunflower Fanfiction, thank you for helping me out with this one!  
**

**Okay...let's hear it!  
**


	3. Please Say Yes!

**Chapter 3**

**Please Say Yes!**

* * *

Bella huffed in frustration. She hated job interviews. Actually, she loathed them. She hadn't worked since before she and James were married so her resume was lacking to say the least...which caused a light sheen of sweat to develop around her hairline.

Over the last month, before her move, she filled out a few online job applications for different local businesses around the area. Bella was hoping to land something prior to her move to Washington, but every phone call and letter she received had been a rejection. That was until she came across a job listing for a receptionist. Bella knew that she was a good candidate, regardless of her sparse resume, because she had actually had some past experience.

During the divorce proceedings, Bella opted not to receive alimony much to her attorney's objection. Her attorney was seeking five thousand a month in payments but Bella denied them, saying that she could survive without the _bastard's _money. Ultimately, she was awarded the couples summer house in the Hamptons and it's contents, along with her black BMW, and the jewelry her ex-husband had purchased for her. Prior to her move, Bella sold it all, giving some of the money to a charity,and a local shelter for abused and battered women. James was none too happy with the news. He had fought her tooth and nail, but in the end she won out. The only thing Bella owned that James could not fight her on was her 65' Mustang that she came into their marriage with. It was the last thing she had from her youth.

Before pulling out of her driveway, Bella chanced a look at her neighbor's house. She wondered if ever thing was okay with the little girl she tried to help last night. She shook her head and pushed that thought aside. She was running late.

The drive to Rough Riders Repairs and Customs wasn't too far from her house. Pulling into the parking lot Bella noticed a group of motorcycles lining the front of the building. There had to be at least seven of them, along with a few other cars shuffled about. She took a deep breath, grabbed her messenger bag which held another copy of her resume, a copy of her social security card, as well as her driver's license. She had come prepared, hoping that it would earn her some brownie points.

Taking a deep breath, and pushing her grey pencil skirt down, she swung open the double glass entrance doors. She took in her surroundings in awe of the beautiful machines on display. There were at least five custom motorcycles in pristine condition. Along the walls were accessories such as leather jackets, helmets, gloves, and clothing apparel. Bella hadn't recalled that the job she was applying for was at a motorcycle shop. She wasn't against the idea but was seriously curious about the other employees.

As she slid her index finger across the leather seat of one of the bikes, a female voice called out behind her.

"Excuse me? May I help you?"

"Uh, yes," Bella stuttered, trying to force a polite smile that didn't resemble a look of constipation. "I'm here for an interview with the manager for the office position. My interview is scheduled for ten." Bella looked at the clock on the side wall noticing it was nine fifty.

Recognition crossed the woman's features. "Right, right! You must be Miss Swan," the woman replied, sticking her hand out with a kind smile. "I'm Heidi Nelson."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Nelson and, please, call me Bella," she said, shaking the woman's hand. "Is the manager in by any chance?"

Smiling, Heidi threw her arms out. "You're looking at her, Sweetheart. Shall we?" The woman announced, motioning down a short hallway.

Following behind Ms. Nelson, Bella entered a small office near the back of the building. "This is the boss's office but some of us use it when need be. Please, sit down."

Taking the seat offered to her, Bella sat across from the woman.

"So Bella, why don't you tell me a little about your experience," Heidi asked, taking a pen and paper in hand while jotting down some notes.

_Um…well…gee…there was this one job…Jesus, who am I kidding?_

Bella clutched her resume in her hands and looked up at the waiting woman. "To be honest, Ms. Nelson, I don't have a whole lot of experience. I mean, I did have a job or two that consisted of filing, answering phones and data input, but those were more along the lines of part-time employment," she sighed. "Not to mention, the last one was five years ago," Bella cleared her throat. "And it was also an internship so I didn't get paid for it."

The woman behind the desk eyed Bella and smiled. "Do you have a copy of your resume?"

"Oh, sure," Bella replied, fumbling with the document, placing it in the woman's hand. "I should warn you…it's rather sparse."

Bella sat frozen to her seat as she waited for Ms. Nelson to go over her barely there employment history. It didn't escape her eye that the woman's brows shot up every so often.

_Yeah lady, I know what you mean. _

As Bella twisted her fingers together in her lap, she couldn't help but wonder what she'd do if she didn't land the job. Sure, she didn't need the money right now. Hell, after she had sold off all of divorce assets, Bella was worth a pretty penny. Money wasn't a problem. What she _was_ concerned about was her sanity. Having a job would help her get past through the mental shit parade currently taking up residence in her head. It would also keep her mind off the bullshit she had just gone through with James and provide an outlet for herself, instead of being behind four walls all day.

"Well Bella, I must say, your resume looks pretty darn gloomy," the woman said, smiling at her. Bella's stomach turned at the woman's assessment.

_Fucking great! There goes another one. _

Ms. Nelson continued. "I'm going to be honest with you. I have interviewed several people for this position. Let's just say that their work histories were more than exemplary, but their attitudes sucked ass."

Bella's eyes widened. She wasn't sure if the woman sitting in front of her was even qualified to manage any company by how unprofessional she was being at that very moment.

"But for some strange reason, you," she said, pointing to Bella, "there's just something about you. How many words can you type?"

Bella thought for a moment. "Sixty. I mean, I'm a little rusty, but I'm sure I can get back to speed."

"How are you with multi-line phones?"

"Pretty good. I helped with my hus-," Bella began, stopping herself mid-sentence, letting out a breath through her nose. "Look, I know that my experience is less than stellar, but if you give me a chance, I swear that I will redeem that quality very quickly."

"Something tells me that you mean exactly that, Ms. Swan." Heidi skimmed over the resume once more before looking up at Bella. "Tell me, why do you want this job? I mean, _really_ want this job?"

_Jesus age… Here goes nothing._

Bella sighed, running her hands nervously down her skirt. "Can I be totally honest with you?" Bella asked, looking up at the woman. Heidi sat back in her seat and motioned for Bella to continue. Her smile never fading. "I don't need this job. At least not financially," she said, breathing down her nose. "It's more of a want for me. I know that makes me sound like a potential high-risk employee, but really, I want this job more than anything," she continued.

Bella wasn't sure why she felt so compelled to unleash her toxic past on Heidi, laying it out on the table for her to dissect.

"I just came out of a very nasty marriage and the thought of sitting in my house all day, with nothing to do," Bella continued, shaking her head, "drives me crazy just thinking about it." Bella looked down at her lap and swallowed hard. "I have no children, no significant other, hell, I don't even have any pets." Bella looked up at the woman, noticing a look of sympathy cross her face. With a fierce determination, Bella sat up straighter in the chair and looked the woman in the eyes. "I swear to God, I will be here every day, learn what I may not already know, and do the best damn job that I am asked to do," she said blowing out a breath. "Please, all I need is a chance."

Heidi sat, clicking her pen on the desk as she moved forward and placed her elbows on the flat surface in front of her. She glanced over the resume once more for good measure and looked back to a panicking Bella.

"I must say Ms. Swan, Bella, you disclosed more personal information than I was ready for," she chuckled, which only made Bella's stomach turn.

Bella let out a big sigh and waited for the inevitable rejection.

_Good job, Dumbass!_

"But, I do admire your honesty and determination."

Bella's head snapped up to find a smiling Ms. Nelson. Had she _actually_ convinced the woman to hire her?

Ms. Nelson opened her mouth to address Bella, yet again, when the office door swung open. "Oh, hey Heidi."

Bella's head whipped around to find the biggest, bear of a man standing in the doorway**.** He was attractive, with sparkling blue eyes, and his dimples were fierce. He was heavily covered in tattoos that sleeved his arms, and wore a Harley Davidson t-shirt with a pair of stone washed jeans, completing his ensemble with a pair of black biker boots. And the only piercings she could see were in both of his ears. But what really caught her attention was his mammoth size.

_Christ, he's fucking huge!_

"Hey Em, what can I do for you?" the woman smiled, forcing Bella out of her mild ogling.

"I was just wondering if _he's_ called you this morning."

"Uh , no _he_ hasn't. I talked to him yesterday but he didn't say that he'd be in today or not."

The large man huffed. "Well, ain't that some bullshit! He needs to get his ass in here and help with Aro's chopper. The fucker is relentless and has specified that _dipshit himself_ needs to be the one to finish the frame work."

"I could call him for you, but with everything that's been going on, I'm not even sure if he'd answer," Heidi said, giving a small apologetic smile. "Do you want me to try and get a hold of him?"

Bella sat listening to the exchange, feeling suddenly uncomfortable and extremely invisible.

"Nah, I'll go over there and drag him back here by his nut sack," the man said, glancing toward Bella, smiling a toothy grin. "What's happening, Tutz?"

_I'm invisible...I'm invisible…I'm invisible…_

Bella smiled at the burly man and back to Heidi. "Lookin' to get a bike, Sweetheart?"

Bella bit her bottom lip, suppressing a smile. "Uh, no. No I'm not."

"Quit being an idiot, Em, and meet Rough Riders new receptionist, Ms. Swan," Heidi announced, motioning her hand between the two. "Ms. Swan, meet Emmett McCarty."

"Well tickle my pickle and call me Sally! You finally hired someone." Emmett bellowed, holding out his hand for Bella to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tutz."

"Same here, Mr. McCarty," Bella said, holding out her hand for the man to shake.

"Oh no, that shit will just not fucking do!" he roared, flashing her a cheeky grin. "In this shop, you will address me as Em, Emmett, or Big Daddy. Have you not schooled this pretty little thing yet?" he asked, giving Heidi the stink eye.

"I just hired her Emmett! Now get the hell out and let me do my job," Heidi scolded, scowling at the big oaf.

"Listen baby girl," Emmett said, kneeling beside Bella with his arm resting on the arm of the chair, making her unconsciously flinch. Emmett noticed and removed his arm. "Easy Tutz, I'm not gonna touch you. But, there are some men up in here that don't know how to watch their tongues, or their hands, when pretty little ladies are present. And with legs like that," he pointed to Bella's exposed limbs, "you are bound to get some gawkers. If you have _any_ problems at all," he said, looking at Bella pointedly, exaggerating his words as he shook his head; not an ounce of humor in them. "You just come tell Big Daddy, and _I'll_ take care of that shit!"

Before Bella could get a word in, Emmett's phone rang out.

"It's about motherfucking time! Where the hell are you?" Emmett roared, popping up to his feet. He winked at Bella, while giving Heidi the "I'm Watching You" fingers, before leaving the office.

Both ladies looked up in surprise at Emmett's choice of colorful words, watching as he slammed the door behind him. "He has no filter. Sorry about that Bella," Heidi said, shaking her head. "Now, where were we?"

"I think you just hired me," Bella said, hoping she wasn't just hearing things.

_Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes!_

"You are absolutely correct," Heidi confirmed, bringing her hand out to Bella. "Congratulations."

* * *

**Well, Bella landed a job..._.at a biker shop? _Hmm...**

**Sunflower Fanfiction...thank you honey bun!  
**

**Okay...I have another chapter ready to post...0-o...If ya want it, let me know!  
**


	4. This Poop's For You

**Chapter 4**

**This Poop's For You**

* * *

After the necessary documents were filled out and the initial shock wore off, Heidi walked Bella around the building, giving her the grand tour. Heidi pointed out the employee restroom, saying that it would be highly recommended to use the toilet seat protectors. Apparently the men saw no need. This tidbit of information made Bella grimace. Bella was also shown the employee lounge that basically consisted of a table, a fridge, and a microwave. Oh, and several pictures of half- naked women, in various positions, draped over beautiful custom steel.

"Does that ever bother you?" Bella asked, pointing to the posters.

Heidi chuckled. "Sweetheart, if half of these men up in here were anywhere near those women," she said, pointing to the provocative posters, "they would probably piss themselves. Besides, all that is just silicone and collagen."

Both women giggled as they made their way to the end of the building where five other men, including 'Big Daddy', were elbows deep in grease. There were several different classic cars. Some were hoisted on lifts while others were stationed on the ground. Off to the far end were a variety of motorcycles, a couple of which were torn down to nothing but the frames.

Heidi introduced Bella to the other employees. It didn't escape her eye that all of them were very attractive. Some looked as if they just walked out of a prison, sheathed in an abundance of tattoos, while a select few looked like they belonged in an office.

She was introduced to Paul first. Heidi told her that he was the best at what he did. Apparently, he could assemble a bike engine quicker than anyone in the state of Washington. He was rather attractive, but quiet at the same time…and very polite.

Then there was Tyler. His appearance was more rugged than Paul's. His arms and neck housed several tattoos while his face donned an eyebrow piercing, a lip piercing, and the holes in his ears resembled something out of a National Geographic magazine. Bella mused to herself that she could see straight to China through those things.

Standing next to a 79' Camaro was a rather young boy who was watching intently as a dark haired man moved about the engine compartment. Bella watched the pair as it seemed the older of the two was showing the younger one something important.

"That's Seth," Heidi explained. "And standing next to him is Jacob Black. Seth is his younger brother and is also an intern here at the shop. Jacob is very good with the classics."

Bella nodded at her and continued to watch the activity in the room.

"Boys?" Heidi called, getting everyone's attention and eyes up front. "I'd like you all to meet Ms. Swan. She's our new receptionist. Please show her the same respect that you show me or I will give her a 101 on how to junk punch you all," she warned, lifting a brow to the group.

"Not all of us are savages, Hei…" the sentence was completely halted when the voice carrying it stopped abruptly.

"Edward! It's good to have you back," Heidi said, making Bella cringe at the sound of the name. The gruff, silky voice was all too familiar to her. "C'mere, I'd like you to meet someone."

Bella still had her back facing the man, horribly mortified, when Heidi broke her spastic moment.

"Ms. Swan, I'd like for you to meet Edward Cullen. The owner of Rough Riders," her voice sang out. "Edward, meet Bella Swan, your new receptionist."

Bella could instantly feel the fire from her next door neighbors blazing glare burning a hole right through her back. As she turned around, trying to keep the vomit and anger at bay, she looked over at Heidi who wore a proud grin on her face.

_Screw you, Smiles. _

_Shit_…her stomach hurt. The nausea rolled and ripped through Bella's tiny frame as she stared at the face of her pissy, stubborn neighbor. Oh no, not just her neighbor, nope. Edward Cullen was her new fucking boss! How the hell did this happen? Bella stood glued to her spot waiting patiently for Mr. Kutcher to jump out, revealing that she'd been punked.

Bella was fully aware of the stares that were coming from the various employees. Prying eyes at their best. With sweat pellets forming over her brow, Bella's feet began to move on their own accord.

"I need the restroom."

_This can't be happening! He cannot be my fucking boss!_

Bella shuffled her way down the hall, trying to remember the door Heidi had shown her that led to the employee restroom. When she finally recognized it, she threw open the door, closed it behind her, and stood against it, trying to calm her nerves.

As panic coursed through her veins, Bella stood with her back to the restroom door. A pungent odor assaulted her senses, causing her eyes to travel around the small space. The smell of urine slowly wafted through her nose, attacking every available membrane. There were discarded pieces of toilet paper splayed around the area while the sink was smeared with grease and God knows what else. When her eyes landed on the toilet she just about lost the contents of her stomach. As if things couldn't get any worse in the "Bathroom From Hell", Bella was greeted with the sight of an un-flushed toilet. Suddenly, she realized that her hands were plastered on the wall by each of her sides, as she stared at the offending pile of poop. She could almost hear the theme song from the movie "Psycho" playing in the background.

_Holy mother of God! Who does that?_

Feeling her stomach lurch, Bella swung the restroom door open, smacking straight into a soft form. Her eyes snapped up to meet the blue eyes of a handsome blonde as the god awful mixture continued to punch at her.

"Well, _hello_ _there_," the blonde hottie drawled. "I'm Jasper… Jasper Whitlock."

_Goddamn 007, move!_

"Trashcan!" was all Bella could manage, holding one hand on her stomach and throwing the other one up to her mouth.

Spotting a trashcan off to the side of the hallway, Bella charged towards it, shoving her face down into the top, releasing her morning bagel and cup of coffee she had consumed earlier.

"Jesus Darlin', are you okay?" Jasper asked with wide eyes, panic lacing his soft voice.

As her stomach grumbled and rocked, Bella stood straight up, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and stared the blonde haired man in the face before speaking as calmly as she could. "Someone "_**lurch**_" has taken "_**roll**_" a "_**grumble**_" large shit "_**lurch**_" in the restroom "_**grumble**_" and did not flush." As quickly as the pains, lurching, rolls, and grumbles hit her stomach, she thrust her face right back in the can.

The soft pressure of a hand pressed at the small of her back made Bella jump slightly, knocking the can over in the process.

_Oh dear God! Will it never end?_

"Are you okay, Sweetheart?" Jasper asked. "Do you need a doctor?"

Bella shook her head animatedly, holding on to her upset stomach.

"Motherfucker! What in the fuck is that smell?" Emmett bellowed, scanning his surroundings. "Is that?" he motioned to the floor. "Is that puke! And…part of a bagel?"

Jasper nodded his head as Bella grimaced, knowing it was her doing.

"And why does it smell like _shit_ in here? Did someone take a _shit_ in the hallway?" Emmett roared, pinching his nostrils together, looking for the evidence. "Dear sweet baby Jesus, that stinks!"

"What's going on ov…_what_ is that?" Heidi shrieked, fanning her face. "It smells like someone blew their ass out over here! Dear crap Emmett, did you throw up?" she asked, pointing to the floor. "I mean, it wouldn't be the first time you threw up at the smell of poop, but did you?"

Emmett swung his body around, glaring at that accusing woman. "No, I did not fucking throw up! I am a man for God's sake! The smell of shit does not bother me, Heidi. I…" he said, pointing to himself, "can deal with shit."

"Oh yeah?" she said, folding her arms in front of her. "What about that time…"

"Heidi!" Emmett said in a warning tone. "If you like your job, you'll shut the fuck up." Emmett bellowed, his face suddenly faltering. "Hmph…," he began, screwing his eyes shut, pursing his lips. "I think…goddamn…yeah…that shit stinks."

"Oh fuck man, you're turning green," Jasper whispered.

Bella watched the entire travesty play out in front of her. Why in the blazing hell couldn't she have just walked out the front door? She could've turned the job down, claiming that it really wasn't for her. At least that way she would've been able to hold her head high, but now? Now she was stuck standing in the middle of three people she just met, making a complete ass out of herself.

_Well Swan, kiss the job goodbye!_

Before she could stew in her own pool of pity, a loud roar was heard behind her still form, causing her to flinch.

"What _the fuck_ is going on over here?"

"Wait! Wait! You're gonna step…" Heidi yelped a minute too late. "…in it." Her last words came out in a low whisper."

Bella slowly turned around to witness Edward having stepped right in a mixture of trash and vomit. Oh, yeah…and a bit of bagel.

"Aww man, that fuckin' sucks!" Emmett's laugh was so loud it reverberated off the walls, bounced around every surface until it smacked Bella square in the forehead, causing tears to prick at her eyes.

"May I ask why I am standing in FUCKING VOMIT!"

_Oh well yes you may. It turns out that I am an ass hat that cannot control her stomach at the sight of male dookie sitting pretty in the toilet. Thank you very much._

"And who the fuck SHIT THEMSELVES!"

Bella watched as three pairs of eyes darted about the room until Emmett's eyes landed back on her. "Tutz over there got sick."

Edward's gaze snapped over to Bella. His face showing a look that she couldn't place, nor did she even want to at the very moment, while he ran a hand roughly through his hair.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking down at her.

Before she could draw up any words, Bella was running for the door. Tears flowed down her face as the engine to her car roared to life. It was the most embarrassing moment she had ever experienced.

Many hours later Bella found herself showered, fed, and sprawled out on her living room couch, moving on her fifth glass of wine. Her cell phone had not died down the entire length of her arrival back to her house. When she checked her messages they were all from Heidi with the exception of two.

**7:00 p.m. Voicemail #1:** "Hey Bella, this is Heidi over at Rough Riders. Please give me a call when you can."

_Nopes. Not hapssening._

**7:20 p.m. Voicemail #2:** "Hey Bella, it's Heidi again. I hope you're doing okay. Please call me back."

_Fat chance, Smiles!_

**7:45 p.m. Voicemail #3: **"Hey Tutz, Big Daddy here!" _**What the hell?**_ "So check it out. I know that you got sick and all that but don't let it keep you from still taking the job. You're cool as fuck and we need you. And by the way, I took care of the puke. Okay. Biya, Tutz!" _**Holy cow!**_

_Spanks for the for the sport Big D…Oh, shit who cares._

**8:10 p.m. Voicemail #4: **Okay Bella, this is my one last attempt at calling. I do hope that you're feeling better. Anyway, the job is still yours if you want it. If so, meet me in the office tomorrow morning. I usually get in at nine. Oh, before I forget, Emmett threatened me that if I didn't give him your number he'd rip off my nipples and feed them to the cat in the alley. I wouldn't put it past him. Okay, well, talk to you later. Feel better!"

_Uhg! I wanna . Motherfuckin' shit I need food._

**8:30 p.m. Voicemail #5:** "Bella…Heidi…Call me. Bye."

_Maybe she has a chestbuger!_

Creeping on her seventh glass of wine, Bella was feeling all kinds of good. Snapping her phone shut and tossing it on the floor, she slowly sat up pulling her silk robe off her shoulders, revealing her scantily clad form. Wearing only a pair of black lace boy shorts and a black lace cami, Bella steadily traipsed over to the stairs, attempting to climb up to her bedroom. Once she made it to the staircase her doorbell rang out.

_Wonderfuckingful!_

"Who's it?"

There was no answer only the sound of the doorbell again.

"Go away!"

The doorbell blared out again, causing Bella to groan out loud. "Hold the fuck on!"

With her wine glass in hand, as the liquid swished and sloshed, Bella slowly staggered to the front door, never bothering to throw her robe back on.

"What do you wa…?"

At that moment, it felt as though time stood still.

In all her half naked glory Bella stood leaning against the door frame, staring into a pair of deep green eyes.

"Holy shit," Edward whispered, raking his hand through his wild locks. His eyes widened and became instantly dark. "You…um…_fuck_."

Bella stared at her next door neighbor, her breathing labored as she took in his appearance.

Son of a bitch he was fine. His coppery hair was a fuck hot mess, sticking up radically in every which direction, making Bella's fingers automatically twitch. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and run her fingers through it. His white 'wife beater' hugged his chest tightly, defining his sculptured pecks. His mass amount of tattoos seemed brighter than she noticed the other night. _Fuck that is so sexy!_ Bella's eyes trailed down his rock hard torso landing on his jean covered crotch that, if she was being honest, looked almost aroused. Her eyes landed back up to his green ones when she realized he was staring at her too.

"What do you want?" she asked, taking a long sip of her drink.

"I…um…" he started, his eyes still raking over her nearly naked form. "I just came over to see…um…see how you're doing."

Bella chuckled, lifting her wine glass up. "I'm doing just _peeshy_!"

Edward smiled at her, shaking his head. "I can see that."

"So, now that you've seen for yourself," she said, swaying from side to side, "you can go now. Buh bye!" Her hand popped up as she waved at him, wiggling her fingers for added effect.

"Wait, I…"

Bella's head became a little too fuzzy as she tried to shut the door on Edward. When she had it almost closed, her heel caught on the entry rug, causing her to lose her balance. Her glass of wine went flying across the foyer into the living room, shattering against the hardwood floor. Before she could scream out, reach for support, or have time to process the mess of the situation, she felt two strong arms grab her around her waist as her body was pulled into Edward's hard chest.

As he held her tight in his arms, Bella gripped on to his firm, muscled forearms. Her nipples instantly hardened from the contact of his warm chest. A tightening began to bubble in the pit of her stomach as his minty fresh breath washed over her face and neck. His breathing began to hitch. God he was gorgeous.

_You are so perdy. Mmmhmm…_

Unconsciously, Bella licked her lips as she looked up into his green pools. His eyes were extremely intense as they bore into her skin, causing her entire body to ignite in an invisible flame of heat and desire. A pool of moisture immediately gathered between her legs, causing her toshift her hips about. She needed contact, friction. As she squeezed her legs tightly together, she let out a soft moan that caught Edward's attention.

"You okay? Can you stand?" He asked, gazing down at the tops of her partially exposed breasts.

Bella sucked in a deep breath and nodded. As Edward helped her try and right herself, trying to steady out her stance, he slowly began to let her go.

"You got it?" He asked, watching her sway a bit.

"I got it. Thanks." Although Bella tried to reassure him that she was okay, once she began to move her feet, she began to sway a little too much. In a split second her body was falling sideways, heading straight for the same fate as her wine glass.

"Jesus, shit!" Edward yelped, reaching out and stopping her fall, again**.** "Goddamn woman. You're gonna break your ass."

Held firmly in his arms, Bella slid her eyelids open halfway. "What do you care?"

"If you only knew," he whispered…so low she wasn't sure that she even heard him. "C'mon, let's get you to bed."

_Wait! What?_

Edward must have noticed Bella's panicked expression as she wiggled drunkenly in his arms.

"Calm down, woman," he growled, gripping her body tighter. "If I let you take yourself to bed, you're liable to crash down the fucking staircase."

Edward's words registered a bit in the alcohol induced fog that had built up in Bella's head as her tensed body relaxed a bit. When they were halfway up the stairs, Bella allowed her head to rest in the crook of Edward's neck. The woodsy, earthy scent that emanated off of him wafted through Bella's nose, causing her to lightly moan. The urge to kiss his neck was right on the cusp of her "Top Ten List of Things To Do" but she held back that urge. But damn if her tongue wasn't fighting to break free and lick to its heart's content.

Bella's thought process was shot to shit once Edward laid her on the large bed. He pulled the covers back, throwing them across her body. Bella distinctively felt his finger trace from her temple to her lips, grazing the bottom ever so lightly. She didn't cringe or pull back. She just felt. And _motherfuck_ if it didn't feel amazing.

Before sleep took her the last words she heard whispered close to her ear, nearly shocked her out of bed.

"Goodnight,beautiful Bella."

* * *

**Um...no words...nope**

**Sunflower Fanfiction...Glad you got a laugh out of this one!**

**Okay...hit me with it!**


	5. Guess Who's Coming For Lunch?

**Chapter 5**

**Guess Who's Coming For Lunch?  
**

* * *

"Morning Boss!" Heidi greeted. "Coffee?"

"Yeah. Black," Edward grumbled. "Emmett here yet?"

Heidi shook her head. "He called and said that he's running a half hour late. He should be here soon." Edward nodded. "By the way, I tried to call Ms. Swan last night but she didn't answer. I'm guessing after what happened yesterday, she isn't going to take on the job after all. Back to more boring ass interviews."

Edward closed his eyes, as his back was to Heidi, letting his mind drift back to the memory of the beautiful woman he held in his arms last night, if only for a brief moment. _Beautiful Bella._

_What the fuck? Get your head out of __your__ ass Cullen. You don't need any more distractions._

Edward opened his eyes and scrubbed his palms down his face, blowing out a hard breath through his nose. How could he let that bitchy ass woman get to him so easily? She was like his complete polar opposite. She dressed differently than he did. He was sure that she listened to boy bands or some shit like that. Her house was a hell of a lot cleaner than his. He leaned back against the counter and remembered how organized her things were when he was there. The woman even had her clothes neatly laid out for the next day, folded on a chest at the foot of her bed. Who does that shit nowadays? Hell, all Edward did was reach in his closet and pull out the first thing that he could find. His ass has also been known to pull something out of the hamper and wear it without it even being washed. The woman was completely out of his league. And most importantly, she was a Class A bitch.

But goddamn those legs! Hot. As. Fuck. He could absolutely see them draped over his shoulder as he lapped at the moisture between her silken folds. Just thinking about tasting her delectable pussy made Edward's cock stir, standing at attention.

Last night, when he had gone over to Bella's house to see if she was feeling any better, he hadn't expected to find her in the drunken state that she was in. That goddamn woman was all over the place, swinging her wine glass around, showing off the mouth-watering assets that the good Lord gave her. It was all Edward could do not to grab her ass, bend her over the couch, and fuck her in to oblivion. He could have easily done it too. As inebriated as she was, Edward knew that he wouldn't have even had to seduce the broad to get her to spread her legs and pound into her. But that's not him. He likes his women awake and very much alert when he takes them to bed. And besides, she isn't like any of the women he's ever been with. Hell, she isn't even his.

As he continued to mull over the gorgeous brunette that had so quickly gotten into his head, he also thought of his new responsibilities. Katie and Mason. They had come into his life so abruptly. Edward's head was still reeling over the fact that he was a single bachelor one day and a caretaker to two orphaned children the next. He had never seen himself as anyone's father. He was always too afraid that he'd end up becoming like his own dad,, that he just put the thought of having kids out of his mind as quickly as it appeared.

Katie was still put off by the whole change and hardly spoke to Edward. On the other hand, Mason was like a little firecracker. That boy reminded Edward of himself at that age. As much as Edward hated to admit it, those two were seriously growing on him. They were his family and there wasn't anything at this point that he wouldn't do for those two kids.

And then there was Tanya. That woman was rough and rugged. A lady she wasn't. Over the couple of years that Edward has known her, he has made it very clear to Tanya that he was not interested in a serious relationship with anyone. He liked being single, fucking whomever he wanted, and going home at night to peace and quiet without the nagging ass of a girlfriend or a wife. That was until a certain brunette walked in to his life.

_I am so fucked._

"Good morning."

Edward's eyes instantly snapped up as Bella walked into the break room, wearing a pair of tight blue jeans that hugged her pert ass, a white cotton v-neck t-shirt and some white Chuck's. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail that showcased her long, creamy neck. _Dear fuck!_ Edward was sure that he was going to have a massive coronary by the end of the day.

Edward silently cursed under breath as he felt his cock stir. "Morning." It was a curt response, but it was enough. He knew that his ass needed to get the fuck away from this woman. She was bound to be the death of him. "I'll be in my office, Heidi."

Bella smiled at him as he blew passed her and out the door. "Well, so much for pleasantries," she mused, giving Heidi a tight- lipped smile.

"You came back!" Heidi blurted. "Thank Jesus. I was beginning to panic!"

Bella smiled. "Well, don't get too cozy with the idea. If I keep getting that kind of welcome," she said, throwing her thumb behind her shoulder, "I may just rethink my decision."

Heidi walked over to Bella, throwing her arm around her shoulder. "Don't let the exterior fool you, honey. I think you might just be the first woman to ever get under the skin of one Edward Cullen. And I do mean this in a good way."

The morning went off without a hitch, shit or vomit. Heidi and Bella worked closely together as Heidi showed Bella where all of the office supplies were, going over the customer account specs for Bella to familiarize herself with, along with the daily planner. After dotting all of the I's and crossing all of the T's, Heidi left Bella on her own to begin a few customer accounts that needed to be updated.

"Just enter all of this information in the system and that should do it," Heidi instructed.

By lunchtime Bella had realized that she hadn't seen hide nor hair of Edward since he ran out of the break room like a bat out of hell. She couldn't help but wonder if he was avoiding her. He had gone over to her house last night and ultimately took care of her when he clearly didn't have to. Not to mention, he was the perfect gentleman having not taken advantage of her. Maybe that was it. Maybe Edward was so disgusted by her drunken ass mess that he just couldn't stand to be around her. _Oh great!_ But why should _she_ care? It was all so confusing for Bella. Just thinking about it gave her a headache the size of the Grand Canyon. Whatever the reason was for his disappearing act, Bella didn't allow herself to dwell on it much further. She had a job to do. She would show Edward Cullen that he could not get under _her_ skin. At. All.

Deciding that it was a good time to take her lunch break, Bella grabbed her iPod and headed for the break room. Luckily she found the small space to be unoccupied so she retrieved her left over chicken Fettucini from the refrigerator and tossed it in the microwave. Waiting for her food to warm, Bella sat back in one of the chairs, popped her ear buds in, and closed her eyes. A tiny catnap ensued.

"_Damn you are extremely sexy in that."_

_She turned around to see him standing in the doorway of her bathroom, hands propped up against the door frame, wearing only a pair of low rise sweats that showed off the delicious V below his navel. _

"_Do you know what you do to me baby?"_

_Her heart began to hammer in her chest as she gazed at the fuck hot man in front of her. _

"_The things I want to do to you should be considered fucking illegal."_

_Her breathing hitched as he came up behind her and slid his hand up her side, making goose bumps pop up over her delicate skin and her blush rise up her neck. _

"_I love it when you blush like that. Fuck, baby girl."_

_She could feel his hard length press against her pert ass, through the silk of her panties, as he kissed the sensitive skin below her earlobe, sending shivers down her spine. _

"_Do you like feeling my hard cock pressed against your beeping? _

_What the hell?_

"_Your food is beeping."_

_Huh?_

"_Beeping, your food is beeping."_

Bella shifted in the chair as her eyes shot open to see Edward standing above her.

"Your food is beeping in the microwave," he said, motioning to the noisy machine. "You might want to check it."

Shaking the fog from her head, Bella shot to her feet and scurried to check on her lunch.

"Shit!" she yelped as she grabbed the scorching dish, dropping it to the floor. "Goddamn it!"

"Holy shit woman, are you alright?" Edward asked, picking up her hand, examining it carefully. "Where does it hurt?"

"I'm fine. It was just a little hot."

Edward examined Bella's hand for any injuries the hot dish may have inflicted. Seeing none, he brought her over to the sink and ran her hand under cold water to soothe the burning.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" he asked her again, looking down at her with his hand still holding hers under the water.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

Bella could feel Edward's eyes glued to her frozen form as she tried to will away the fluttering that had begun to consume her belly. She wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what that feeling meant and she hated it. She hated the fact that she was obviously attracted to Edward Cullen and no amount of denying it would make it go away.

Edward's eyes flickered from her lips to her eyes and back again. Bella noticed his nostrils flare and his chest heave every time he took a breath, which caused a scorching heat to ignite between her legs. God, she wanted to hate him.

The situation was becoming increasingly uncomfortable by the second. In the midst of her complete idiocy, and Edward trying to help, she hadn't realized that the two of them were now close enough she could feel his hot, sweet breath wafting across her nose.

With Edward still holding Bella's hand, the bubble that seemed to encase them was suddenly burst as a loud, booming voice sounded near the door. "I am fucking starving!"

Bella instinctively jumped back as Emmett entered the small space.

"Fuck, I could eat the ass end of a skunk right about now!"

A small, nervous chuckle bounded from Bella lips at the absurdity of the over grown ape-man. "If you're eating skunk ass then I think this is my cue to hightail it out of here."

"Do you have to be such a disgusting ass bite, Em?" Edward asked.

"Only for you sweet cheeks!" Emmett bellowed before spotting Bella near the sink. "Hey Tutz, good to see ya again."

"Same to you, Emmett," Bella replied.

"No more doo-doo dilemmas today?" Emmett asked with a chuckle. "Cause that _shit_ was nast-ta-hay!"

"Emmett, shut the fuck up, man!" Edward sneered, before turning his head to see the break room door close. Bella had left. "Nice, dick. Way to go."

"What?" Emmett said, throwing his palms up. "She can't still be upset about that shit. Can she? I mean, that shit was gross, but it was funny as hell."

"You better hope she doesn't decide to walk out again," Edward warned. "We need her ass here."

Edward had begun walking to the door when Emmett barked a boisterous laugh. "Well, well, well. You got it bad, dude."

Holding the door handle, Edward shot his friend a backwards glance. "What the fuck are you talking about? Got what?"

"You got it bad for Tutz," said Emmett. "It's written all over your face, brother."

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Edward replied, walking out of the break room.

Edward stood in the hallway, realizing that Emmett was right. He had it bad for Bella Swan. Now he needed to figure out what the hell he was going to do about it.

* * *

***snorts* I think coming is an appropriate word, don't you?**

**Sunflower Fanfiction...you rock hard!  
**

**Okay...hit me with it!  
**


	6. Take Me Home

**Chapter 6**

**Take Me Home**

* * *

The next two days went by a lot smoother than Bella had expected. She hadn't seen Edward since their run in on Tuesday morning in the Rough Riders break room. Even though she would neversayit out loud, she was slightly disappointed.

Heidi had mentioned, earlier in the day, something about Edward having to go out of town on business for a few days, but Bella was skeptical about this. She was utterly convinced that he was avoiding her. Why? She didn't really know. But what she was absolutely sure of was that this behavior between the two of them couldn't continue if they were going to work together, not to mention live next door to each other.

By Friday, there was still no sign of Edward. After closing up for the night, Bella accepted an invitation from her co-workers to have drinks at the local hot spot.

Emmett and Bella were the first to arrive at the Twilight Tavern. Being asit was the only drinking hole on the strip, it served as a dance club as well. Bella sat in a corner booth, searchingthe crowd, observing the people that occupied the tavern. Most of the patrons were clad in leather. It was pretty obvious that the biker crowd congregated here to let loose on the weekends and pretty much dominated the place.

"So Tutz, what's it gonna be?" Emmett asked. "Are you a hard liquor girl, a piss beer kinda gal, or a fruity tutee drinker?"

"What the hell is a fruity tutee?" Bella was sure to ask just in case she was handed something really potent. After all, just a few glasses of wine sent her to the curb, begging to be trampled on and put out of her misery.

"You know, those fruity, colorful, girly drinks with umbrellas," Emmett replied.

"How about," Bella pondered, tapping her finger on her chin, "something that doesn't taste too much like liquor. My tolerance for alcohol is pretty limited."

"Fruity it is. Don't worry, baby girl. I'll fix ya right up," said Emmett, with a wink. "By the end of the night, you'll be looser than a hooker at a pimp convention."

Emmett turned so quickly on his heels, high-tailing it out of Bella's line of sight, that there was no time for her to interject.

As Bella sat waiting for Emmett to return, a couple of familiar faces rounded the corner of the booth. Paul smiled at Bella as he approached, while Tyler had the side of his face glued to his cell phone, scowling at his conversation. Bella was convinced that the guy probably hardly ever smiled at all, or was everhappy for that matter. Jacob on the other hand stared at Bella with a look that she couldn't decipher.

"Hey, Bella," Paul greeted as he took a seat at the booth. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Just waiting for Emmett to get back from the bar."

"I don't give a shit, Lauren!" Tyler sneered into his phone. "I know you're fucking lying to me. People saw you, _Lauren_. Why would they lie?"

Bella chanced a look at Paul who just shrugged his shoulders. "He heard his girlfriend's been cheating on him," he said quietly as he leaned in close to Bella's ear, making her shudder at the feel of his warm breath wafting across her exposed neck. "She's a piece of work, that one."

Bella couldn't help but notice Paul's gaze travel from her neck down to the 'V' of her cardigan.

"Stupid bitch!" Tyler snapped, as he flipped his phone shut, running his hands through his hair, causing Bella to jump back a little in surprise. "Does she think I'm a fucking idiot? I'll show her a fucking idiot when I chuck her shit out on to my front lawn."

Jacob chuckled. "You are an idiot, a fucking duffus for that matter. Every time you two fight, you always take her back. You act like that shit is made of gold. And trust me, brother, no pussy is golden."

Bella wasn't sure how much more testosterone she could surround herself with, wishing Heidi would magically appear.

"What the fuck ever, Jake. At least I get pussy," Tyler spat, flying out of the booth, headed for the bar.

"Yeah, contaminated pussy is what you've been getting!" Jacob shouted to an overly sensitive Tyler. "He's such a chick. Sensitive asshole. He needs to change that fucking tampon of his."

"You're one to talk. Maybe you should leave him alone, Jacob. You're always razzing his ass," Paul said. "You'd feel the same way if you were in love."

Jacob huffed. "Says the guy who hasn't had a woman in what, two years? Isn't that right, Paul? Besides, what do you know about love? As I recall…" he trailed off.

"Watch yourself Jacob," Paul warned. "You don't know shit about my personal life, so watch it."

"I know more about your life than you probably do, personal or otherwise" Jacob said, leaning toward Paul. "So unless you want people know your sorry ass business, you'd better watch how you talk to me." Jacob stood, looking down at Bella. "Be careful, Ms. Swan."

Before Paul could get another word in, Jacob was out of his seat, disappearing around the corner.

Paul sat with his hands folded on the table. He hadn't even tried to glance at Bella. "Sorry about my cousin's shitty attitude. He doesn't have a filter."

"What did he mean by be careful?"

"Nothing. He's just pissed at me. It's nothing."

Bella and Paul sat at the booth, talking about anything and everything. He had asked Bella where she was from, what brought her here, and if she liked her new position at Rough Riders. Bella gave him as much information she thought would suffice, without giving too much that he could use against her, if the chance arrived. She wasn't much for gossip, especially when it was about her. Not to mention the comment Jacob made had certainly made her think before she spoke to Paul.

Emmett arrived back to the table, drinks in hand, and a huge smile on his face. Standing next to him was a very beautiful, tall blue-eyed blonde, dressed in a pair overly tight low-rise jeans and a white t-shirt that was tied in a knot above her navel. On the front of the shirt were the words Twilight Tavern.

"Here ya go, Tutz. This one will put some hair on your ass," Emmett said, thrusting a drink at Bella, which had an umbrella, a piece of pineapple, and a cherry stuffed at the surface of the glass. "Hope you like it."

"What is it?" Bella asked as she examined the liquid work of art. "It looks too pretty to drink."

"It's called a Long Island Iced Tea," the blonde Amazon said, smiling. "Try it. You'll like it."

"Yeah Bella, that's one hot ass drink right there," Paul added, smiling. "Go for it."

Gripping the cold glass, Bella shrugged, bringing the straw up to her pink lips, sipping the drink with removed the straw and gulped the drink, letting the liquid slide down her throat.

"Easy, Tutz! You might wanna take your time with that one," Emmett suggested.

Bella's eyes widened as she licked her lips. "Thisis sogood! Tastes nothing like the wine I'm used to."

"Why thank you," the Amazon said, taking a bow. "I'm glad you like it. And wine, it isn't."

"You're the bartender?" Bella asked.

"My name's Rosalie, but feel free to call me Rosie. Everyone else does," the woman said, offering her hand to Bella. "I own this place and bartend on the weekends."

Emmett smiled a bright, toothy grin. "She's also my better half. And I do mean better."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Rosalie. At least you help balance out the testosterone right about now," Bella said, giggling. She was already feeling the effects of the multi-liquor drink.

Heidi arrived about an hour into the night's festivities, looking frazzled from end to end, which was absolutely not like her.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I was on the phone with the boss," she said, pulling off her jacket. "Boy, can that man talk. Oh, and he's on his way."

"When did he get in?" Emmett asked.

"This morning. I forgot to tell you," she said. "He called to let us know he was back. I told him that we were all heading over here and he said that he'd be right over."

"You didn't happen to tell him that," Emmett began, thrusting his finger in Bella's direction, "was here, did you?"

"Yeah. He asked."

Emmett bowed his head and chuckled. "Sucker."

"What?" Heidi asked, clearly confused.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head, a smile displayed on his face. What about the kids?"

"Apparently he has Charlotte and Seth going over to his house to watch them."

"Oh, that should be educational."

Bella hadn't paid much attention to what Heidi was saying, as she was on her fifth Long Island and two shots of tequila. The liquor haze had just about done her in.

As the group continued to throw back the liquid courage, the thump and bump of the music started to take over, causing Bella to sway and grind in her seat.

"Oh God, I love this song!" she said, shooing everyone away, trying relentlessly to make it to the dance floor. "C'mon ladies! Let's dance."

As the song, _Moves Like Jagger_, came over the speakers, Bella began tossing her body around, grounding her hips to each beat. What should have been something that looked seductive turned out to resemble a weird, alcohol induced mating dance. Not cool at all.

Rosalie couldn't join, she had already returned back behind the bar. Heidi was hesitant to bounce around the dance floor. Having two left feet had been a curse for her ever since she was a teenager.

"Go get em', Tutz!" Emmett bellowed towards Bella. "She's cool people."

"I agree," said Paul, as he began to get up from his seat, his eyes lingering a little too long on Bella's bouncing ass.

Bella seemed to be all on her own, or so she thought.

When the next song, Last Request, slowly began to ease through the speakers, a warm hand gripped Bella's arm.

"May I have this dance?"

Bella's breath hitched as his hands slowly slid around her waist, touching the sliver of exposed, creamy skin beneath the hem of her cardigan.

As the music continued to hum, he leaned down and brushed his mouth against her ear. It sent shivers down her spine, making her skin prick with goose bumps.

"How are you doing, pretty girl?" he said softly.

All Bella could do was smile.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to hold you in my arms like this. I dream about it," he whispered. "Please tell me this isn't wrong. Tell me you feel it too. I need you to feel it."

Bella kept her eyes closed and just felt.

Closing the gap between them even further, Bella could feel his hard, hot body engulfing hers. Bella's heart began to thrum faster in her chest as he wound his arms tighter around her, gliding his hands up her back, moving her tiny body, and pressing his hard length against her belly.

As she wrapped her arms around his waist, she let herself feel the contours of his back and his muscles moving and twisting beneath her hands, inhaling the clean, earthy scent emanating off ofhim.

_Just feel Bella._

"You don't know how long I've waited for you," he said in her ear, kissing the shell of it softly. "I can't pretend not to want you any longer."

Bella wasn't sure if it was the booze or her heart talking, but she was sure that this was what she wanted. Either way, regret could come later.

With her head fuzzy and her body tingly, Bella looked up into his eyes. "Kiss me."

As he slowly brought his hands up to Bella's face, cupping her cheeks, she could feel her blood flowing hot through her veins. Once his sweet, smooth lips touched hers, she mentally chanted the mantra, _this is right…this is right_,over and over again. She wanted to believe it as his tongue entered her hot, wanting mouth, massaging hers with a slow urgency.

_Yes, this _is_ right damn it. This is _absolutely_ right._

The kiss was soft, slow, and momentary.

He pulled his face from hers, raking his teeth across her bottom lip, making Bella's knees weaken, causing her to miss the contact as soon as their mouths parted. Staring into his eyes, she saw nothing but complete adoration.

As the room began to spin and twirl, Bella gripped her arms around his waist a little tighter than she'd planned, loving the feel of his body.

"I won't let you fall," he softly said, kissing the top of her head. "Ever."

Without hesitation Bella went to her tip toes, kissed his lips once more, and said, "Take me home."

* * *

**So who ya goin' home with, Bella? Hmm?**

**Sunflower Fanfiction, thanks for cleaning this up, bb!**

**Well, who do you think she's going home with?**


	7. Hey Lady!

**Chapter 7  
**

**Hey Lady!**

* * *

**The night before…**

_When the next song, Last Request, slowly began to ease through the speakers, a warm hand gripped Bella's arm._

"_May I have this dance?"_

_Bella's breath hitched as his hands slowly slid around her waist, touching the sliver of exposed, creamy skin beneath the hem of her cardigan. _

_As the music continued to hum, he leaned down and brushed his mouth against her ear. It sent shivers down her spine, making her skin prick with goose bumps. _

"_How are you doing, pretty girl?" he said softly. _

_All Bella could do was smile. _

"_You don't know how much I've wanted to hold you in my arms like this. I dream about it," he whispered. "Please tell me this isn't wrong. Tell me you feel it too. I need you to feel it."_

_Bella kept her eyes closed and just felt. _

_Closing the gap between them even further, Bella could feel his hard, hot body engulfing hers. Bella's heart began to thrum faster in her chest as he wound his arms tighter around her, gliding his hands up her back, __moving her tiny body closer to his__, and pressing his hard length against her belly. _

_As she wrapped her arms around his waist, she __let her hands move along the contours of his back and she could feel his muscles __moving and twisting beneath her __fingers__, __as she inhaled __the clean, earthy scent __that was __emanating off __of __him. _

_Just feel Bella. _

"_You don't know how long I've waited for you," he said in her ear, kissing the shell of it softly. "I can't pretend not to want you any longer."_

_Bella wasn't sure if it was the booze or her heart talking, but she was sure that this was what she wanted. Either way, regret could come later. _

_With her head fuzzy and her body tingly, Bella looked up at him. "Kiss me."_

_As he slowly brought his hands up to Bella's face, cupping her cheeks, she could feel her blood flowing hot through her veins. Once his sweet, smooth lips touched hers, she mentally chanted the mantra: this is right, this is right over and over again. She wanted to believe it as his tongue entered her hot, wanting mouth, massaging hers with a slow urgency. _

_Yes, this is right damn it. This is absolutely right._

_The kiss was soft, slow, and momentary. _

_He pulled his face from hers, raking his teeth across her bottom lip, making Bella's knees weaken, causing her to miss the contact as soon as their mouths parted. Staring into his eyes, she saw nothing but complete adoration. _

_Without hesitation Bella went __up on__her tip toes, kissed his lips once more, and said, "Take me home."_

If you would have asked him twelve hours ago if he had expected his night to turn out the way it had, the answer, without a doubt, would have been, no.

Seeing her standing in the middle of the dance floor at the Twilight Tavern, swaying her hips from side to side made the bulge in his pants strain a little tighter. He hadn't expected to walk up to her and take her in his arms. He hadn't expected for her to want him to touch her. Touching her seemed to be off limits since their first meeting. Hell, sometimes looking at her seemed to be off limits. He also hadn't expected to take her beautiful face in his hands and kiss her sweet, creamy lips, but he did and she let him. He truly did not expect for her to respond so willingly to his touch and his kiss, but she did. He couldn't help himself with any of it. He needed to place his hands on her body, any part of her body that she would allow him to touch, feel her soft skin beneath his fingertips, and show her how much he desired her from the moment they met. God, he just wanted to feel her.

He hadn't been able to think about anything but her for the past two days, not sleeping well and certainly not able to shake her from his thoughts. But last night, seeing her there, swaying to the melodic tunes emanating from the tavern's speakers, he had no choice but to walk up to her and wrap his arms around her body. Now that he had made that choice, his will to stay away had been broken.

He was done for.

He just hoped that she didn't regret any of it the next day.

He sure didn't.

The sun had begun to seep through the curtains as Bella cracked her lids open, trying vigorously to shield the glare with her hands. Sunlight and a bad ass hangover never went well together.

At first she wasn't sure if she was dreaming. For all she knew, she was dead. She squeezed her eyes shut as the pounding in her head intensified, trying to remember what the hell had happened the night before.

Slowly she stirred under the cover of warm, soft, plush blankets. When her feet hit something solid, she quickly jerked them back and her eyes shot open.

"Holy shit!" she yelped, trying to adjust her eyes and focus on the solid figure nestling against her, failing miserably.

Sitting Indian style, with his head in the palms of his hands at the foot of the bed, was a small boy. The child couldn't have been more than five years old.

"Oooh, you says a bad, bad word," the child tsked, shaking his head back and forth.

Bella quickly pulled the blanket up to her chin, mentally chastising herself for cursing in front of a small child.

"Where am I?" she squeaked, her eyes bouncing around the room.

"At home," the little boy answered.

"Um, who's home?" Bella asked.

"My home. Duh!" the little boy said with an eye roll, as if that was the most obvious answer.

"And, who are you?" she asked, afraid that he'd say that he was her son and that she was trapped in some weird alternate universe. _Get a grip, Bella! _

"I'm Masen. Who are you?" he asked, still holding his head in his palms.

"I'm Bella. I think. Shit," she responded, not quite sure what the hell was going on.

Without a moment's thought, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. At her attempt to break herself of the confines of the blankets, Bella's leg got caught in the sheet which sent her flying to the floor.

"Ahh!" Bella screamed as she hit the floor.

"You okay lady?" Masen asked, climbing off the side of the bed. "You want some Pupps? Pupps are soooo good! Pupps will make you feel much better."

"Look, if you could just tell me where I am, that would be super. Ahh, damn it!"

"You says a lot of bad words lady," Masen tsked again. "You need a time out. My sissy says the bad word _shet_ sometimes," Masen whispered, as he bent down so only Bella could hear, clearly unable to say the word shit correctly_, _"but I don't tell on her. Nope. I won't says _nuffin'_ bout your bad words, okay lady?"

If Bella wasn't in so much of a clusterfuck, she would've probably scooped the kid up, stuck him in her pocket, and took him home with her. He was that damn cute.

But first she needed to find out where home was.

Before Bella could respond, she heard the fall of heavy footsteps outside the bedroom door. As soon as the door flew open, Bella felt all the air abandon her lungs at the sight before her.

It was her asshole neighbor and boss. He was standing in the doorway, wearing a pair of navy blue cotton drawstring sleep pants that sat low on his hips, accentuating the firm tight muscles of his six-pack, showcasing the delicious 'V' below his navel. Bella's eyes lingered a moment too long as she felt her heart rate speed up. Her eyes were glued to his mid-section.

_Oh, how I'd love to touch him right now_, she thought silently to herself. _Lick his belly button and run my tongue across…_ The thought was quickly abandoned as she heard Edward's deep, rugged voice.

"Masen, didn't I tell you to stay out of here?" Edward asked the little boy, who was still standing next to Bella. There was no trace of anger in his voice at all. He was no doubt waiting for a response on the Pupps, whatever the hell those are. "I told you that Bella needed to sleep, didn't I?"

Masen dropped his head, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout, looking like he was about to cry. Noticing the child's sadness, Edward made his way over to where Masen and Bella were and crouched down, letting his forearms rest on his upper thighs, getting eye level with Masen.

"Look buddy, there's no reason to get upset, okay? It's just that sometimes I really, really need you to listen to me,and this was one of those times. Okay?" Edward's full attention was on the small child, waiting for him to respond. "Masen, do you understand?"

Masen looked up at Edward and sniffled back a few unshed tears. "I'm sorry, Uncle Edwerd."

Edward smiled, ruffling the boy's already messy hair. "It's okay, buddy. Why don't you go down stairs with your sister so I can talk to Bella. I'll be down to get you some breakfast in a minute."

As Masen reached the bedroom door, he turned and looked at Bella. "Do you want some Pupps, lady?" he asked her.

Bella looked at Edward who gave her a small smile, turning her attention back to Masen.

"Okay."

When Masen closed the door behind him, Bella fought the urge to steal a glance at Edward, who was still in a crouching position next to her. When she finally lost the fight, she slowly raked her eyes up his perfectly sculptured torso, letting her gaze flit up over his well-defined pecks, past his thick neck. It was without a doubt a neck she wouldn't mind sucking. When she made it to his face, it finally dawned on her that something was different about him. Something was _seriously_ different about him. And she liked it.

Breathlessly she said, "You shaved."

"I did," was his response.

"You're beard is gone."

"It is."

"Why?"

Pausing for a moment and looking into her eyes, he said, "It was time for a change."

Albeit Edward was an irritating creature at times, and Bella had no doubt about that, he was still so very attractive.

Bella was still a heaping pile of limbs on the floor, right where she landed not minutes earlier, when she caught Edward's eyes roam over her body. She hadn't even taken the time to notice the fact that she was only dressed in her white cotton bikini panties and a black t-shirt with the words **'****Rough Riders "We ride em' harder and longer"'** on the front of it.

Finally snapping out of the little bubble she and Edward were currently encased in, Bella noticed that his gaze was fixed in the direction of her legs. When her eyes snapped in the same direction, she saw her left leg bare and uncovered. The only thing keeping her mid-section unexposed was the bed sheet that was haphazardly strewn about, leaving a sliver of her left hip and panties viewable.

It had been a while since a man had seen her in only a pair of underwear and she wondered for a brief second what was going through Edward's mind at that very moment. Not wasting a minute, she grabbed the bed sheet and covered herself up.

"Nice underwear," Edward said, gracing her with one of his perfect, panty busting grins. "White's really not your color though."

Bella didn't waste any time.

"What happened last night? How did I end up here?"

Edward's brows shot up while he lightly shook his head. He rose from his position on the floor and thought about his knew that Bella most likely wouldn't remember anything that happened from the time they left the tavern to when they arrived at his was more intoxicated last night than Edward had thought. Truthfully, she was plastered, three sheets to the wind, drunk off her ass, and would have been embarrassed of her actions on the way home had she been sober.

Instead of cranking up the humiliation meter, he sat back against the bed frame and gave her the version she'd most likely accept.

He explained that when he arrived at the club he saw her dancing by herself and asked if he could join her. When she accepted, they danced for a while. He told her that she starting yawning and asked him to take her home, leaving out the fact that they had shared a passionate, heated kiss. Remembering this made Edward's cock twitch in delight and want. But he wanted her to remember it herself and when she didn't show any signs of the sort, he let it go.

She asked how they got here and where her car was. He told her that he left his bike inside the tavern and brought her home in her car. He didn't mention that on the way home Bella decided to hang out the passenger seat waving at each and every car that passed by, damn near mooning a passing police officer. Edward was actually thankful for her attempt at that considering he got to see half her bare ass before he pulled her back in the car, or how she leaned into him, kissing the shell of his ear, asking that he hurry because she couldn't wait any longer. He didn't tell her that as soon as they got to her house he was fully ready to take her upstairs and fuck her into oblivion. Since she couldn't remember it,he didn't dare tell her that.

"So why didn't you just leave me at home?" she asked.

Edward went on to tell her that when they got to the front door neither of them could find the keys to her house. Apparently Bella had some strange reason for separating her car and house keys instead of putting them on the same ring.

She palmed her face with that admission, forgetting that she had a hangover, remembering that her house keys were still on the kitchen table.

"That doesn't explain why I woke up like this," she said, looking down at herself and back up to his eyes. "Did we, you know. Did we do anything?"

Edward's heart clenched when he noticed her face twist with unease.

"I undressed you," he admitted, still looking at her. He couldn't help it. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, save for the fact she could be a big pain in the ass sometimes.

He explained that when he got her up the stairs, she immediately fell asleep. He said that he'd changed her so she would be uncomfortable. What he didn't reveal was that Bella had gotten so sick she threw up, getting her cardigan and pants dirty in the process. He decided that there was no way that he was leaving her that way. After he successfully undressed her, he put her in the shower, stepping inside with himself still fully dressed. He also didn't tell her that after he put her into bed, he picked up her nasty clothes and put them in the washer and dryer. No, he didn't even tell her that.

"We didn't do anything, Bella. Your virtue is still safe from the bad man next store," he said with a light chuckle, but he was anything but happy.

"My virtue," she said so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

They both stared at each for a few moments, before Edward hopped to his feet and headed for the door. Reaching for the handle, he turned back and said, "I'll leave you to get dressed. Your clothes are hanging in the closet."

And with that, he was gone.

As Bella retrieved her clean clothes from the closet she thought about Edward's admissions about last night. She found it slightly hard to believe that things played out as innocently as he explained them to her. He could've snuck a peak at her goods or maybe even palmed her breasts. How was she to know? She was fucking drunk for fuck's sake!

Then it hit her. She could have been seriously mishandled because she lost all sense of control over her own mind and body. _Moderation idiot! No need to be a lush, Bella._

In that moment, Bella was truly grateful for Edward. After what she'd been through in the past, he could never know just how much she appreciated him.

Fifteen minutes later Bella found herself entering a hallway that led to a staircase. It hadn't occurred to her, in her risqué state, to take notice of her surroundings, really look at them, when she was in the bedroom. Walking out of the room, she noticed that the short hallway that led to the staircase was pretty bleak. There were four bedrooms, two on either side of the hallway. There were no family photos hanging on the walls, and the wallpaper looked slightly dingy, lathered in some type of small, ivory flowers. The light fixtures looked like they could use a heavy dose of Windex. _Scratch that_. They needed to be replaced altogether. The entire area looked sad and uninviting.

Making her way down the stairs, Bella could hear the sound of voices off to the distance as the floor boards under her feet creaked and croaked with each step she took. She just prayed she wouldn't fall through them. She took each one very, very slowly. With her luck she'd trip over a piece of dust, sending her tumbling down to an embarrassing death. No and thank you.

As she cleared the last step, thanking any spiritual being for letting her survive, she found herself coming up to the family room, just off to the left. As she passed by the front door, she found nothing inviting about the family room either. At least that horrible, vomit inducing wallpaper in the upstairs hallway wasn't displayed in these walls. Instead, they were white and dingy like the upstairs hallway, and once again held no signs of family, friends, or otherwise.

A brown couch and loveseat sat in an L-shape in the center of the room, staring smack dab in front of an ancient television set. Bella was sure that damn thing needed to be put out of its misery. Off to the right of the loveseat was a large beige recliner that looked very worn and very, very used. Yep, that needed to go too. On the left side of the room was a door and, with the way the layout was, she was pretty sure it was another room. Probably an office. An old ancient boom box sat on a small entertainment center, covered in a light sheen of dust. As a matter-of-fact, the entire area was covered in dust and a few cobwebs. The place needed some elbow grease. Shit, it needed a high powered, industrial shop-vac.

Bella was instantly assaulted by the smell of bacon as she cleared the room. Rounding a corner, she was met with three faces, Edward, Masen and the same little girl she saw when she first moved in. It clicked. These were the kids he was taking care of now. His brother's children. She felt like face palming herself again.

To Bella's disappointment, Edward had put a shirt on. She pouted a little.

"Hey lady!" Masen called to her. "We're not habing Pupps. Sorry."

"That's okay," she replied, giving the young girl at the table a small smile only to be met with a timid look.

Edward was standing in front of the stove wearing the same sleep pants and a white t-shirt. His feet were bare and his hair was in a messy array atop his head. He was cooking, and she liked that. James never cooked. He lived by the motto that men had no place in the kitchen. Luckily for his stomach Bella knew her way around a pot and a pan otherwise he'd probably have starved to death.

Bella walked up to stand next to Edward. He didn't look at her as his heart was still on the brink of crushing at the thought of her being repulsed at the thought of the two of them doing anything together.

"Thank you," she finally said to him. He looked down at her, mesmerized by her simple beauty. "Thank you for taking care of me last night, Edward."

"You're welcome. Besides, I couldn't let anything happen to my new receptionist, now could I?" he playfully said. "I think Heidi would have killed me. She hates conducting interviews."

Bella slapped him in the shoulder, not angrily, and he laughed, feigning hurt.

After Edward offered Bella to stay for breakfast, the four of them sat down to eat. Masen was the initiator of conversation, saying how he needed a new bike, more toys, and some Sponge Bob toys for his baths. He didn't forget to mention the fact that Edward just _had_ to get some more Pupps because they were all out. Bella smiled at the small boy still wanting to stuff him in her pocket and take him home.

Katie on the other hand had nothing to say. She answered questions when Bella would ask them, but she never offered up anything on her own. Katie was a beautiful little girl with dark ringlets hanging down to her shoulders, and her sparkling green eyes showing nothing but sadness. Bella felt for the little girl and wished there was something she could do to help ease her obvious pain.

Not much more was said as they finished up breakfast. Bella cleaned up as a thank you to Edward while he helped the kids get ready for the day. He told Bella that he was planning on going grocery shopping and would be gone for the better half of the morning.

As Bella was about to leave to go back next door, Masen piped up. "Uncle Edwerd?"

"Yeah, buddy," Edward answered as he slipped on his leather boots. "You ready to go?"

"Yep. But, can Bella come over for dinner tonight? I like hers and think hers is bootyfil! Please!" Masen shouted.

Masen's admission made Bella's heart soar, especially because of the fact that she knew that she couldn't have children of her own, or so the doctors had told her. Having this small child regard her so sweetly filled some of the void, a small part of it at least.

This made Edward chuckle, and Bella thought she even saw a hint of a smile on Katie's face.

"Well, that's up to her, Masen," Edward said, looking up at Bella from his seat on the couch. "What do you say? Would you like to join us for dinner?"

Looking at the three faces in front of her, Bella couldn't help but feel the pull of gravity towards them, like a magnetic force, luring her in. And at that moment, she would have jumped in feet first.

Smiling, she said, "I tell you what. How about I make _you_ guys dinner." All signs of her bad ass hangover forgotten.

Going grocery shopping with two small children, especially when one of them wanted every pack of Skittles, all varieties of Snickers, and as many packages of marshmallows the store had to offer, wasn't something that Edward looked forward to.

As they wove their way through the aisles, Masen managed to talk Edward into a bucket of mint chip ice cream for an after dinner dessert, convinced that _his bootyfil Bella _would love it. Edward gave in. Katie was the easier of the two, asking only for some strawberries and oranges which Edward was more than happy to buy.

After breakfast this morning, Bella had given Edward a list of things she needed for dinner. When she tried to hand Edward some money for the groceries, he shoved it right back at her. There was no way he was letting her pay for him in any way. She had decided that Katie and Masen could plan the meal. Masen chose macaroni and cheese while Katie chose chicken fingers. Bella agreed as long as they also ate some vegetables.

While Edward was busy finding the boxed macaroni that Bella had on her list, he hadn't heard his name being called. Hell, with as much shit that was swirling through his mind, a tornado could have blown through and he wouldn't have noticed that either. Shit, he could barely contain his self-control at the thought of being around Bella again. Sure he was still a little put off by her reaction this morning, thinking they had fooled around, but that didn't sway his feelings for her. He just needed to figure out how to put those aside. She didn't want him. He needed to get a grip on that. Besides, he couldn't blame her. She seemed so far out of his league.

Still he hadn't heard his name being called.

"Hey," Katie said, breaking Edward out of his Bella bubble.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"There's a lady calling your name down there and she's coming over here," she said pointing to the long legged woman.

As soon as Edward's eyes snapped up in the direction that Katie was pointing in, he cursed profanities.

"Son of a bitch," he hissed under his breath. Masen still heard him.

"Uncle Edwerd?"

"Not now, buddy."

"But Uncle Edwerd, is that the lady's name over there?" he asked, pointing to the woman.

"Later Masen. Please. Okay?" Edward pleaded to the little boy, preparing himself for the man eater he'd been trying to avoid all was making her way over to him, and he noticed her sister Irina hot on her heels. He was sure that Tanya was getting ready to cut his balls off with her cat claws.

"Eddie! Where have you been?" Tanya yelped in that chalkboard, screeching voice of hers.

Katie looked up at Edward. "_Eddie_?" she mouthed silently, while Edward shook his head, hoping she'd drop it. She did only after she scrunched her nose as if she had just smelled the foulest of odors.

The click of Tanya's black stilettos finally halted,as she stood in front of Edward with her arms folded in front of her, scowling.

"Why have you not answered my calls? It's been like a week. What gives?" Tanya wasn't one to beat around the bush. She called them how she saw them and she never held back.

"Tanya. Irina," Edward greeted.

Irina Denali smiled at Edward, fluttering hers eyes at him like she always did when he was around. Irina was only sixteen years old, ten years younger than her sister, and so much different than Tanya.

"Oh, don't you Tanya me! The last time I saw you, you were balls deep in my kitty, and now? Are you using me Eddie? Because Tanya Denali does not get used," she spat, not ever regarding the fact that two small children were right in front of her as she spoke.

Before Edward could respond, Tanya's eyes snapped to Masen and Katie and back to Edward. The look on her face was a mixture of confusion and horror. Edward had always told her that he didn't want children every time she'd broached the subject. Besides, they weren't even a couple. Edward was convinced that the only reason Tanya would ever want to have his children was so that she'd have some security. Being a stripper didn't last forever, gravity eventually set in…_everywhere_.

Edward had met Tanya a year earlier when he, Emmett, and Jasper went to the Peppermint Club; a gentlemens' club on the far side of Port Angeles. He knew it was probably a bad idea to get involved with her but she was so enticing that Edward couldn't pull himself away from her.

"Who are _they_?" she asked, pointing her perfectly manicured acrylic at Masen and Katie. "Are they yours? Oh my God! You're somebody's baby daddy!"

Edward had enough of this shit and said a silent apology before he spoke, spewing out a few choice words.

"Shut the hell up, Tanya. Enough," he seethed through clenched teeth. The blood in his veins began to run hot as he tried to pull his temper back.

"So what? You went off a few years ago and had some bastard children and never told me about it? Um, I do believe that would have been a good thing to spill before we ended up in bed together, don't you?" Tanya sneered, glaring daggers at her lover.

Edward pulled back his murderous thoughts about Tanya, sending them to the depths of his mind, trying to regain a bit of self-control. He couldn't believe that she would go there, talking shit about any kids, especially right to their faces. If the bitch never had kids, it would be a blessing. She was not fit for motherhood.

"You gonna answer me Eddie?" Tanya pushed.

"They're my brother's kids, Tanya. The ones I told you about," he said, taking sharp intakes of breath as his nostrils flared in and out.

"The one that kicked the bucket? You said that you weren't taking them, that there was no room in your life for kids," Tanya stated. "So, what, you had a change of heart all of a sudden?"

Edward glanced between both children, watching as Katie's eyes fill with unshed tears, while Masen sat in the basket clueless to the goings on around him.

Taking a deep breath, Edward looked at Tanya and said, "I've had enough of this shit," before grabbing the shopping cart, taking the kids and walking away, "let's go."

"Eddie! Where are you going? You can't just leave!" Tanya growled. "You will never, ever find anyone else like me, Eddie!"

_Good!_ He thought to himself, pissed off to no end, feeling guilty for even staying and listening to her bullshit let alone having Masen and Katie there to witness it.

Without turning around, Edward hollered back, "Kick rocks, bitch and stay away from me and my…_my_ kids."

Before they turned the corner, Masen smiled, waving at Tanya, and said, "Bye son of a bitch!"

* * *

**I just love Masen!**

**Sunflower FanFiction, thanks, bb!  
**

**(And if there are any errors, those are my own *points to self*)  
**

**Okay...let me hear it!  
**


	8. She Made Him Mad!

**Chapter 8  
**

**She Made Him Mad!**

* * *

She still hadn't wrapped her head around the fact that nothing happened between Edward and herself. He did say that the entire night went by with a G rating, but still, maybe he had, in fact, copped a feel. Who the hell knew. The one thing Bella was certain of was that she wasn't about to get drunk like that again. No way, no how! Getting drunk like that was the equivalent of pulling out your teeth with no anesthesia, while running through the town square buck naked, singing the theme song to Barney and Friends. Yeah, she wasn't doing that anymore.

When Edward and the kids showed up on Bella's doorstep with the armfuls of groceries, she didn't let it escape her that Edward was in full scowl mode.

Bella had made mac n' cheese and chicken tenders just as she had agreed to. Masen was absolutely thrilled, when asked, at the prospect of helping cook dinner. Bella had even convinced Katie into helping out, telling her that she couldn't let her brother have all the fun. After dishing out generous amounts of food on everyone's plates, including the steamed broccoli Bella had cooked, they all sat down to eat.

"I don't think I likes to eat trees," Masen said.

"They're not trees Masen," Katie corrected. "They're good."

"They looks like trees, Katie. I don't likes to eat trees," he demanded.

"Eat the food, Masen," Edward said, without even looking up.

Dinner went by without another incident. Katie had polished off her plate, asking for another helping of mac n' cheese, while Masen, finishing off the good stuff, was still having a hard time convincing himself that broccoli wouldn't make him grow a tree trunk.

Edward, however, was a different story. While trying to plaster a fake smile to his newly shaved mug, he seemed visibly conflicted and thoroughly pissed off.

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked him during dinner.

"The son of a bitch makes him mad," Masen piped in, causing Bella to sputter her iced tea, while he continued poking at the green goodness.

"W…what?" Bella was sure that she'd heard the little boy wrong. _Rethinking that Disneyland trip, kid_, she'd thought.

"Masen, I told you in the car that wasn't cool to say," Edward told him. "Please don't say it again. Okay?"

"Well, Uncle Edwerd, you says it," Masen reminded his uncle, with a look of 'duh' written across his face.

"I did, but you shouldn't," Edward said.

"Okay, okay," Masen said, sounding defeated. "But I don't likes her. She's icky."

After dinner was finished and the dishes were done, Bella offered Katie and Masen a Disney movie to watch, movies she had accumulated over the years with hopes of having children of her own, while she and Edward sat on the front porch swing.

Bella hadn't asked Edward about the 'son of a bitch' Masen had mentioned or even about the icky woman he spoke about. She decided that if Edward wanted to talk to her about any of it, she'd let him do when he was ready. It was just nice sitting there with no animosity between them, just two people enjoying the Washington evening.

"Thank you for dinner," Edward said, leaning back into the porch swing. "I'm sure the kids enjoyed something other than TV dinners and bologna sandwiches."

Bella's eyes shot wide open. "Is that all you've been feeding those two?"

Her hand immediately flew to her mouth. After she said it, Bella realized that the question might've sounded a little too harsh, especially for a man who had been abruptly thrust into a situation that was out of his control. A man who was clearly trying to do his best by Masen and Katie.

"I'm sorry. That was extremely rude of me. You're trying. That alone should be commended," she babbled.

Edward chuckled. "Slow down Bella. It's okay. I mean, I know that I'm not the ideal parent, substitute or otherwise, but this shit is still new to me. I know that I can do better."

"That's bullshit. You're doing a great job, Edward."

"I don't know about that," he said.

Bella turned her body in Edward's direction, looking him in the eyes. Her heart sped up when he, in turn, mimicked her movements. His piercing green eyes, showing a multitude of feelings;sadness and defeat, energy and curiosity, searched her own. What he was looking for, she wasn't sure, but, as soon as their eyes locked, Bella could feel the flutter deep in her belly. _God, he's beautiful_, she thought.

"When I first met you," she paused, chuckled lowly, "I thought you were an asshole. I thought you were such a jerk. But, I've gotten to know you a little bit. Things have changed since then."

Edward smiled a lazy grin, his eyes flitting from her own eyes down to her lips and back to her eyes.

"What's changed?" he asked.

"You have."

"How so?" he asked, still looking between her eyes and lips. "Tell me."

Bella silently searched her thoughts, dissecting everything she'd learned about Edward in the short time that she'd gotten to know him.

"When I think about you on our first meeting and see you now, I can tell that you're a very caring and giving man who tries very hard to hide under that facade.

Bella hadn't realized that Edward was now sitting closer to her as he began to speak.

"And what façade is that?" he asked, brushing her pinkie, as it laid flat on the swing, with his own.

Bella shuttered slightly at the small contact, loving the little bit of warmth it gave her.

"The bad boy front. The don't-fuck-with-me-or-I-will-break-your-neck-image that you put off. It's a mask. It's not the real you."

"And what's the real me, Bella?" he asked, inching closer to her.

Bella fought the urge to jump in his lap as she pushed his question aside, feeling slightly small and intimidated by his large frame.

"What was your first impression of me?" she asked, quickly changing the line of questioning, almost regretting it immediately.

Edward laughed. "You really want to know?"

This caught Bella attention, making her heart race and her ears perk up.

"Yes, I want to know."

Edward scrubbed his hands over his face and began to speak.

"When I first met you," he started, pursing his lips and looking off toward the distant, as he thought, "I thought you were a raging hormonal bitch. I had the urge to get my hands on the realtors and squeeze the life out of them for letting you move in next door to me. When I found out that it was you that Heidi hired at the shop, I want to laugh and strangle her all at the same time." He chuckled at the thought and soon his features morphed into a more serious expression as he swung his head in her direction, looking directly in her eyes. "But, things have changed. A lot."

Bella remained quiet, pulling her legs up, moving them closer to her chest. She wasn't sure what her feelings were as he described their first couple of encounters. Her heart did sink a little bit when she thought back, realizing now that she had most definitely seemed like a crazy, loon of a bitch. But for some reason, at that very moment, she did not want Edward seeing her that way.

"Like what things?" Bella wrapped her arms a little tighter around her legs, curiosity getting the best of her. _What things is he talking about? _She mused.

"Everything I guess."

"Give me specifics."

Edward laughed. "Well, maybe the fact that I don't see you as a bitch anymore."

Bella's brow sprang up. "I guess I should be happy about that one." She laughed. "What else?"

Edward ran a nervous hand through his messy hair and turned his body to completely face Bella. He closed his eyes and sucked a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he was looking directly at her. _Here goes nothing_, he thought.

"The other thing that's changed is the fact that I think about you a lot. I think about you so much it might even be considered illegal in some way, shape, or form," he admitted, but continued on with his verbal diarrhea. "Bottom line, Bella…"

Before he muttered another word, Edward shook his head and abruptly stood up, walking over to the other side of the porch.

"It's just…damn it all to hell," he muttered, bracing his hands on the wood railing, picking at the white, chipped paint. "I don't know."

Bella was out of her seat before she even caught on that her feet were moving toward him. She had the overwhelming sensation to wrap her arms around Edward and comfort him. She stopped herself from reaching out to him.

"You can talk to me, you know," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm here if you need me, Edward." Bella wasn't sure where this came from, but it felt right.

Still holding on to the railing, Edward turned his head to look at Bella. And before he could think anymore about it, he righted himself, walking the few feet toward her,and closed the space between them. Bella's arms instinctively unwrapped around her body as she dropped them to her sides.

Slipping his left hand around her small waist, he ghosted the backside of the fingers of his right hand down the left side of Bella's cheek, pulling her body even closer to his own,and with a deep breath he continued.

"I can't fucking stand to be anywhere that you aren't. I don't know what it is about you, Bella. I've tried to put it aside," he admitted, continuing to stroke the side of her face, while the fingers on his left hand played with the hem on the back of her shirt, "but I can't. That k…" he started, but redirected he thoughts, not wanting to let Bella know about the kiss they shared the night before, afraid that she'd interpret it wrong. "Bottom line Bella, I can't stay away from you any longer. Can't, and won't."

The last phrase sent Bella's mind reeling and her heart soaring, as she took a deep breath before spilling the words that would indefinitely change everything.

"Then don't," Bella said in a breathy whisper as her eyes dropped to Edward's lips, wanting and waiting.

Without another word, Edward crashed his mouth to Bella's in a searing kiss that left her dizzy and feeling lightheaded. As their lips moved and caressed the others, Edward skimmed his tongue across Bella's plump lips , asking for entrance. She greedily opened her mouth, taking him in as her hands flew to his hair, tugging and pulling, earning a deep growl from his throat.

The moan the escaped Bella's lips was the sexiest thing Edward had ever heard, and this only spurred him on. His hand immediately flew under her shirt as his fingertips skimmed under her breasts, eliciting another sexy moan from Bella.

Without letting up for air, Bella felt as Edward pressed his hard erection into her thigh, causing a build-up of wetness to pool between her legs, as he tugged at one of her hardened nipples.

"Fuck, you are gorgeous," Edward said, continuing to grind his erection on Bella's thigh, while trying to find the much-needed friction his hard cock needed.

"Don't stop," Bella said, tugging harder at his hair. "You feel so good."

As Edward's fingertips pressed underneath Bella's bra, the front door opened, causing them both to jump back.

"Uncle Edwerd?"

"Yeah, buddy?" Edward said, clearing his throat, while trying to discreetly adjust his predominant hard-on with his back to Masen, causing Bella to giggle into the palm of her hand.

"Me and Katie are sleepy. Can we go home now?" Masen asked, running his fists across his eyes.

"Sure, Masen. We can go home. Can you, um, go back inside while I tell Bella goodnight? It's kind of cold out here, bud."

"Okay, Uncle Edwerd."

As Masen went back in the house, Bella let out a shaky breath, with a smile on her face.

"Well, that was close."

The laugh that ripped from Edward's lips was contagious. "Sure was. C'mere."

Edwards arms reached for Bella pulling her close as he wrapped his arms around her body. At that moment, Bella knew that without a doubt, she wanted to see where this could go and if they could make this work.

And so did Edward…

* * *

**Awwww! *sighs***

**Sunflower Fanfiction, thanks. bb!**

**Alright! Give it to me!**


	9. The People of Walmart

**Chapter 9**

**The People of Walmart**

* * *

"So, a little birdie is spreadin' it around town that you and Tutz shared a little smoochie poo out on her front porch last night. Mind sharing with the class?"

There had been more than one occasion when Edward seriously considered having Emmett checked to see if he was a woman. Honestly, the guy gossiped like a chick.

"There's nothing to share, Em."

"Ohhh, _really_? That's not what _I_ heard," Emmett practically sang. "I heard you two were tongue deep in tonsil hockey. Care to explain?"

A growl ripped from Edward. "Like I said, _Emma_, there's nothing to explain."

"Dude, I really hate when you call me that. Seriously." Emmett hated when Edward referred to him as Emma. "That's like…a nut deflator."

"Well, if you weren't always busy gossiping like a chick, I wouldn't have to," Edward reminded his friend.

Emmett snapped. "Fuck it then. I'll just ask Tutz. She'll give up the goods."

"Good luck with that." Edward busied himself grabbing cereal boxes so he could feed the kids' breakfast. He was so engrossed in his task, and Emmett's questions, that he hadn't heard the sound of little feet as they entered the kitchen.

"What's a toots?" Masen was standing in the kitchen doorway dressed in his Spiderman footie pajamas, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey little man," Edward greeted the boy. "You hungry?"

"Yep. But, what's a toots? Is it likes a fart?" Masen asked. "Cause I toots _all_ the time. I toots in bed. I toots in my pants. _And_ I toots in the bath with my Sponge Bob toys," he said matter-of-fact. "But, I don't think Sponge Bob toots," he said, cocking his head to the side. "What do you think, Uncle Edwerd? Do you think Sponge Bob toots?"

Emmett looked at the little boy, amusement visible, as the child pulled himself ontoa chair at the kitchen table. "Yeah, Uncle Edward. What do _you_ think about Sponge Bob's flatulence issues?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest, a cheeky white smile on full display.

"Well, Emmett," Edward said, as he poured Masen a bowl of Coco Puffs, "I think you should mind your own business."

Emmett threw his hands in the air. "Whatever you say. Just know this. If you let this little bit of happiness slip through your hands, then you're a fool. That woman's a spitfire and I think she's good for you."

"Thanks for that, Dr. Phil. But I think _I'll_ be the judge of that, if you don't mind." A vague smile spread across Edward's face. He knew what he thought about Bella, and he knew _exactly_ when he thought about Bella Swan.

The room fell quiet, with only the sound of Masen's crunching and Emmett's throat clearing, when Katie made her presence known. Three sets of eyes flew up to meet the grumpy child.

"I have a problem." Katie looked at Edward with her arms across her chest. Looking up, noticing Emmett, she leaned in and whispered to Edward. "It's private."

Katie and Masen had met Emmett a few days earlier. Katie was not impressed, telling Edward that he smelled like cheese and onions. Edward's reply was 'Katie, just be thankful he hasn't farted around you.'

"Don't be shy, sugar. We're all family around here. Isn't that right, Masen?" Emmett's smile stretched across his face as he popped a few Coco Puffs into his mouth, missing every other one.

"Yep!" Masen followed his reply with a fist pump.

Edward rolled his tired eyes and looked at the young girl. Katie's features had a look of disgust as she eyed Emmett, making Edward chuckle. She wasn't the first female to turn her nose up at him. Thank goodness for Emmett, Rosalie saw past his flaws.

"What's wrong, Katie?" Edward started to get worried as Katie shifted from foot to foot. Something was definitely bugging her. "Are you hurt?"

"No. Well. Maybe. I dunno." Katie's eyes passed between Edward and Emmett. "Does _he_ have to be here? I said it was private."

Emmett's laugh roared through the kitchen, causing Masen to erupt in a fit of chocolate giggles, milk spilling from the corners of his mouth. A Coco Puff of two may have flown out in the process.

"What the hell, man?" Edward barked, casting daggers at Emmett.

"Sorry, bro. But that fart stunk," Emmett replied, causing Masen to double over in a fit of giggles. "You smell that, kid? Damn, that crap _does_ stink!"

Edward looked back at Katie, giving her apologetic eyes. "What's going on?" he asked, walking closer to the child. "You know you can tell me anything. That's what I'm here for."

"Yeah, sugar. You can tell us anything. Uncle Em is here for you too. Anything. Just name it." Emmett smiled like a buffoon, waiting for Katie's reply.

Katie took a deep breath, speaking softly to Edward. "I think I need a bra," she all but whispered.

Edward's brows crinkled as he couldn't hear her clearly. "What?"

"Yeah. What?" Emmett asked.

Katie huffed. "I said, I think I need a bra!"

Edward's eyes widen the size of saucers. Emmett flew into a fit of coughs, causing chewed up Puffs to fly from his mouth.

Masen's face lit up. "What's a bra, Uncle Edwerd? No fair Katie gets a bra! I wants a bra too! Can I haves a red bra? Ooh! Ooh! I wants a orange bra! I loves orange! Please! Please!"

In a swift movement, Katie's hands flew up to her face as she tried to hide the utter embarrassment that was clearly plastered there.

"Oh, man," Emmett breathed. "I…uh…yeah. I forgot. I, um, have some sh…stuff I have to do." His eyes widen, looking over at Edward. "Good luck with that." And, with a pat on Edward's back, Emmett was out the door quicker than you could say bra.

Edward was lost. This wasn't part of the arrangement. Was it? Ms. Jenks should have told him about this kind of shit? Hell, he couldn't even remember when his own sister had gotten her first over-the-shoulder-boulder-holder. How the hell was he supposed to deal with this?

As Edward continued to panic and stare blankly at the small, mortified girl in front of him, a thought sprang to mind. "Give me a sec."

Zipping through the living room, he found what he was looking for. After dialing seven numbers and wishing like hell the other line would pick up, a knock came from the front door. Edward tossed the phone on the couch and made his way to the offending noise. He was thankful he did.

"Oh, thank Jesus it's you" he said, taking her by the hand and pulling her into the house. "I need your help. It's an emergency."

The look on Edward's face was one of horror as Bella studied his features. She couldn't understand what was with the urgency, but decided to let herself be pulled right along with him. Hell, after last night, she'd probably let him maul her, publicly, in broad daylight, if he so chose to.

Entering the house, Bella noticed Katie standing in the kitchen entryway, scowl in full effect. Masen on the other hand was flying out of the kitchen, arms stretched out, making a beeline for Bella. She braced herself for the bulldozing impact.

"Bella! I missed you!" the little boy said, launching himself at Bella, causing her to lose her footing.

"Whoa, Masen!" Bella was sure that the small child was going to make a great linebacker one of these days. "You pack a pretty good punch, dude."

Masen looked up at Bella and smiled. "I missed you." Masen squeezed Bella's legs tighter as he tried to force his small arms even further around her legs.

Bella looked down at the boy. "I missed you too."

A smile played on Edward's face as he watched the interaction.

Bella looked over at him. "So, what's going on?"

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen? It's private," Edward replied.

Bella immediately furrowed her brows, looking at the three bodies around her. Her gaze landed back on Edward while she wondered what in the hell could be so urgent.

"Oookay," Bella drawled out.

Edward gave Bella a constipated grin then turned to Katie and Masen. "You two wait here. I need to talk to Bella alone. Okay?"

As both kids nodded, Edward motioned to Bella to follow him. Standing next to the dining table, Bella watched as Edward rocked on both feet, seemingly lost in thought.

"You're starting to scare me," she said, watching him closely. "What happened?"

Edward sucked in a breath. "Um, here's the thing." He sucked in yet another breath, blowing it roughly through his lips, causing Bella to zero in on his perfect mouth and remember their kiss last night. "Katie came out this morning and said that she needed help; help I don't think I will be any good at giving her."

Snapping out of her tantalizing memory of the night before, Bella swept her gaze toward his eyes. "That doesn't tell me much, Edward. What kind of help are we talking here? She's only eight."

"I know. I know. But…" Edward shook his head and imagined what his brother would've done had he lived to see the day. Would Anthony have taken the same route as he, recruiting his neighbor to deal with his eight year old daughter's private business? Probably not. Anthony was always on spot and ready for the difficult. "Look, Bella, Katie needs a bra, her first one. I have no fucking clue what to do about it or how to go about getting her one," Edward muttered in almost an agonizing whisper.

Bella screwed her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip, trying as hard as she could not to laugh at loud. Edward seemed distraught by the situation, as far as she could tell, and she didn't want to make him feel any more uncomfortable.

She slowly blew out the breath she'd been holding and opened her eyes. "That's it? She just needs a bra?"

Edward's eyes got as wide as saucers. "That's it? What do you mean _that's it_?"

Bella wasn't exactly sure why he looked panicked, pacing back and forth with his fingernail shoved between his teeth.

"Well, yeah. Look Edward," Bella started, giving him an encouraging smile, "buying a bra isn't that big a deal. If she needs one, then she needs one. Why are you freaking out about this?"

Suddenly Edward's arms flew up in the air. "Oh, hell, I dunno! Maybe it's the fact that I'm a guy and guys don't buy that kind of shit, _especially_ for a little girl."

Bella smiled and shook her head, as she closed the distance between the two of them. She looked up into Edward's deep green eyes and placed her hands lovingly on his cheeks. "Would you like for me to take her to get one?"

He air that escaped Edward's lungs came out in a whoosh as he gripped Bella's waist, bringing his eyes to meet her own. "Would you? Would you do that for me? Because, really, I don't think I could. That would be too damn embarrassing for everyone involved if I did."

Bella ran her fingertips down the right side of Edward's face, tracing his bottom lip. "Of course I will. But…" she said, smiling up at him.

Horror lit up Edward's green orbs again. "But what? What do you mean 'But'?

"You have to come with me."

Edward shook his head. "No. Wait. Why do I have to go? There couldn't possibly be any special technique to buying training bras. I doubt you need my help, Bella. _I_ need _your_ help, remember? Not the other way around." Edward released his grip on Bella's hip and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. "Besides, look at me," he said, waving his hands in front of him. "I should not be taking a little girl to the store to buy a bra or anything else that belongs underneath her clothes."

This made Bella laugh. She couldn't help the hearty sound that came from her chest, bellowing from her mouth. Edward was cuter than words and, right now, during his sweat inducing panic, he was even cuter than she'd ever imagine he could be.

"Edward it's fine. You and Masen can wander around the store, maybe find him something he'd like, and I will take Katie to find her bra," she said, running her hand through the hair at the nape of his neck. "I just thought that we could all go out for lunch or something afterward. My treat."

Edward nodded and smiled. "Okay."

And, before Bella knew what was happening, Edward's lips came crashing down on her own. It wasn't like the passionate one he'd given her last night. This one was soft and quick, very innocent, but full of emotion.

"Thank you."

~SYSM~

"What about this one?"

"I guess." Katie shrugged. "It's okay."

Bella stood back and watched as the small girl wrapped her arms around her small frame, tying to cover what was now a sign of maturity.

"Bras are stupid."

Bella wasn't sure what was worse, not having your own mother helping you pick out your first bra, or having a stranger fill the void. What she was sure of was the entire situation was uncomfortable for everyone involved, Bella included.

"Katie, come here. Let's talk." Bella wasn't sure what in the hell she was going to say to the girl to make this any easier for the both of them.

Katie walked closer to Bella, wrapping her arms even tighter around herself, casting her eyes towards the ground.

Bella let out a small puff of breath and bent slightly to meet the young girl's eyes.

"Katie, I know that I'm not your mom." She ran a hand through her hair. "And I know how important it is to experience this with a mom." Bella wasn't sure what the hell she was even talking about, considering her own mother had the nanny help pick out Bella's first bra. Bella rolled her eyes. "I wish the circumstances were different, but unfortunately they aren't, so we need to work together, okay?" Bella smiled at the small child. "So, what's it gonna be? Pink polka dots or purple flowers?"

Katie eyed the two sets of fabric in either of Bella hands and twisted her lips, scrunching her eyes in concentration. A small huff blew from the little girls lips. "Pink polka dots."

Bella smiled. "You could always get both of them. Change things up a bit? Whadya say?"

"Okay." Katie gave Bella a tight smile and turned around, seemingly trying to end the uncomfortable situation. But before Bella could make a move or say a word, Katie whipped around. "Bella, you know, it's okay that you aren't my mom. She probably wouldn't have been good at this sort of thing, either."

In that small instance, Bella's heart clenched for the young, mixed up child. How sad was it that two beautiful children had to lose their father in a horrible accident and, at the same time not know their own mother, a mother who should be there for them, consoling them, and loving them through their grief. _Bitch_.

Bella looked at the small girl and, without thinking, wrapped her arms around Katie. She need not do anything beyond that. It was a small, simple gesture with so much meaning. "Thank you, Katie."

As quickly as the gesture happened, it was extinguished when the high-pitched sound of a child came whirling through the isle.

"I want dis one! But I want dis one, Uncle Edwerd!"

_Masen_.

Bella's eyes shot wide as she looked down at Katie. A smile zipped across Katie's face as she shook her head. "I wonder what he did now."

"I dunno, but I think we need to go find out," Bella replied, waving Katie to follow her lead.

Together, Bella and Katie zigged and zagged through the isles in search of the squealing little boy who seemed closer with each word he spoke.

"I need one, Uncle Edwerd!"

"No, Masen. You do not need one."

"Yes I do!"

"No, you don't!"

Katie's giggles flowed behind, as she and Bella drew closer to Edward and Masen.

"Please! Please!"

"No, Masen. That's where I draw the line."

"Line? What line? I don'ts sees a line, Uncle Edwerd. I sees thoooooose!"

"Jesus Christ," was all Bella heard as she and Katie rounded the fifth isle, finding Edward crouched down with his head in his hands, his tattoos on display thanks to the tight, short-sleeved white tee he was wearing. "You are not getting one, Masen. Now put them back and let's go!"

The scene that played in front of Bella was priceless to say the least. She wasn't sure if she was in an episode of bloopers TV show or if she was being punked. Whatever was going on was funnier than hell. Too bad Edward didn't seem to think so. At least Katie had an awesome sense of humor as a heartfelt laugh bubbled from her throat, ripping through her lips.

"Ohmigosh," Katie muttered through laughter. "Masen, what the heck?"

Bella slowly stalked toward Edward and Masen, not sure of anything, exactly. "Is…um…is everything okay, Edward?"

Suddenly, Edward's head snapped up. A pinkish blush slowly crept up from his neck, enveloping his cheeks. Bella loved it.

Edward shook his head profusely back and forth, throwing his hands outward toward little Masen, who's eyes were cast down to his torso as he smiled brightly.

"Do you see this, Bella?" The question was strained at best, pleading covering his voice. "He's been at it for the last fifteen minutes and, _holy fuck_, I can't drag him away from here!"

Bella's eyes shot towards Masen who, in all his youthful glory, was standing center stage wearing a red laced bra that looked as if it could fit Miss Dolly to a 'T'. Quite honestly, Bella was certain that the damned thing could more than likely be used in modern warfare, slinging oversized grenades from the enormous cups, causing great damage to any country in its wake.

Bella shook her head and tried as hard as she could not to laugh.

She looked over at Edward and quirked her brow. "Problems?"

Edward skillfully narrowed his eyes at Bella, biting the inside of his cheek. "What the hell do you think?" he said, throwing his hands towards his four year old, cross dressing nephew. "He wants it. He _friggin_ wants it!"

Bella screwed her eyes shut in an attempt to calm herself and avoid laughing at Edward's expense. When she opened them, Masen was inches from her, looking up at her, waiting for her.

"Looks good, Masen," Bella said to the small child. "Is that your favorite color?"

Masen nodded his head. "Yep! I loves red. And, I loves _this_!" With that, Masen took off, zipping down the isle yelling "I loves red! And orange!"

Bella looked over at Katie. "Sweetie, will you go get your brother, please?"

Katie nodded her head and trailed off toward Masen.

When Bella looked up at Edward a horrified, exasperated look covered his face. It was a look of defeat.

Slowly, she made her way towards him. "He loves red," she said, giving him a warm smile.

"No kidding," was his reply.

"Why is he so hyper?"

"I gave him an ICEE."

"Is that it?"

Edward looked off to the distance and let his gaze flicker back to Bella. "I may have given him a candy bar too," he said, flashing a small grin. And oh how Bella loved that grin.

"And why does he want a bra?" Bella asked.

"Because his sister is getting one. He said that he needed one too," Edward replied, taking Bella's hand in his own.

Bella looked up at Edward, squeezed his hand in hers and smiled. "People of Wal-mart. Have you seen that website? Because that, my fine looking neighbor, is what we've become. The People of Wal-mart."

* * *

**Hahahahahahahaha! That is all...0-o**

**Sunflower Fanfiction...Thanks, bb!  
**

**Well, let's hear it!  
**


	10. Do You Trust Me?

**Chapter 10**

**Do You Trust Me?**

* * *

Bella sat facing her vanity as she contemplated what to do with her makeup. Needless to say, she was at a loss.

After the Walmart fiasco, Edward had surprised Bella by asking her out to dinner with the promise that it would turn out better than their afternoon had.

Bella was definitely not betting on it.

Once her jeans were buttoned and her blouse smoothed out, Bella ran a brush through her hair and fluffed out her locks with her fingertips.

"Good enough for me," she said to no one within ear shot.

Edward had told her he'd pick her up at six sharp and at five fifty-five her doorbell was dinging.

Bella's heart began to thud in her chest while her stomach flipped and flopped. It was the feeling of a crush, the all-knowing butterflies causing a deep seeded war; the kind of butterflies that she had no intention of stopping.

Almost taking the steps two at a time, Bella felt her palms start to sweat from anticipation as she neared the front door. She and Edward were going to be alone. They were going on their first date. Saying that she was a little nervous would've been an understatement.

Taking a deep breath, Bella closed her eyes and readied herself for the date.

Her breath caught as soon as she opened the door.

Edward stood, dressed in a pair of blue denim jeans that hung low on his hips, accentuated with a thick leather belt. A white t-shirt hugged his well-defined pecks, showing off the ink that covered the tanned skin of his forearms.

The lopsided smile that graced his face, making the corners of his eyes crinkle, was Bella's undoing. She knew that once you got passed the scruff and gruff, Edward was an absolutely beautiful man.

"Hey," he said, sucking in a breath as he thrust a handful of wild flowers at her. "These are for you. The kids helped me pick them. They're from Rosalie's yard, Emmett's girlfriend."

Bella eyed them curiously, smiling at the thoughtfulness of picked flowers.

"I mean, I know they're not store bought," Edward rambled on. "But ya know, if you want store bought I can get them. It's just I…"

Deciding to put him out his uncomfortable misery, Bella looked up at Edward and smiled. "They're beautiful. Thank you. You really didn't have to."

Without hesitation Edward responded. "I wanted to."

Bella's inner goddess was thrilled, giving Bella two thumbs up.

"Well, let me put these in some water and then we can go. Wanna come in?"

As Edward followed her into the house Bella wasn't sure why she was so nervous to have him there. Maybe it was because they had never actually been alone before without another person being more than ten feet away. Maybe it was because the sexual tension that bounced back and forth between them was like a live wire waiting to be sprung free. Maybe it was the fact that every damn time she was mere inches from him she wanted to mount him like a fucking stallion.

As she shifted from the living room to the kitchen, with Edward hot on her heels, she remembered the other night and the words he softly spoke to her with determination and conviction, "_Bottom line Bella, I can't stay away from you any longer. Can't, and won't_." They were strong, meaningful words that struck a chord deep inside of her. Bella wasn't sure where things were headed, but she _was_ positive of one thing. She wasn't going to do anything that would jeopardize the friendship that she and Edward worked so hard at building, even if it meant putting the brakes on all together.

As Bella finished placing the flowers in a glass vase she turned around only to find Edward leaning up against the kitchen door frame, staring at her. The heat that bloomed over her skin was like fire. His intense gaze and the darkening of his eyes, made Bella's stomach flip and her lady parts ache. Just one look from him and her body was ablaze with need and want.

Before she could speak a word, Edward took the few steps toward her, closing any distance that separated them.

Bella's breathing began to pick up. Her heart thumped in her chest, making her breathing become choppy and ragged. She could feel the sweet air emanating from his mouth surround her as the back of his fingers slid from her temple and across her lips. A dull ache began to develop between her legs, causing her knees to weaken a fraction.

Bella blew out a ragged breath. "I thought we were going out to dinner?"

Edward placed his hands on Bella's waist and pulled her body flush against his own. Bringing his hands up to cup either side of her face, he placed his forehead against hers.

"I've missed you," was all he said in a low, whispering voice. "So damn much."

"You saw me yesterday," Bella replied, giggling lightly.

"Too long," he replied.

"And dinner?" she asked.

Edward tilted Bella's head up toward his own and looked longingly into her eyes. The darkness in his own eyes had dissipated, being replaced by a calming that warmed her heart.

"I need to kiss you. Now," he said. "May I kiss you?"

Bella no sooner nodded her head in acceptance when Edward's readied lips crashed down onto hers in a searing, hungry kiss. Their mouths urgent for the others,,, moved in unison, capturing a lip between teeth _here_ and a nibble of a tongue _there_. It was all Bella could do not to throw herself at the sexy-as-sin man in front of her, kissing her like a drunk needing his next liquor fix.

Breaking from the kiss, both of them panting and needy for breath.

"That," Edward said, licking his lips. "_That_ was good."

Bella giggled, turning a deep shade of crimson, and looked up at him. "Are you gonna feed me now?"

Edward rolled his eyes and clapped a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "You wound me, woman."

Bella let out another giggle.

"C'mon, let's get some food in you before you wither away to nothing."

As they reached the front door, a thought crossed Bella.

"Who's watching the kids?"

Edward chuckled. "You _don't_ wanna know."

Bella stopped in her tracks as they reached the long strip of lawn that separated her house from and Edward's.

"Is this yours?"

Bella was in awe, eyeing the beautiful, sleek machine.

"Yep," Edward answered, smiling wickedly at the beautiful piece of steel. "I built her from scraps." He seemed far away for a split second. "Whatdya think?"

"You _built_ this?" Edward nodded. "It's beautiful. I mean, it's really something."

Bella ran her hand over the smooth, glossy black paint, tracing her fingers over the intricate designs that flared across the gas tank. She admired Edward's craftiness, his sense of artistry. She was anything but artistic.

"You do amazing work, Edward," Bella noted as she continued to gaze over the hunk of steel. "Do you ride it a lot?"

Edward smiled, dragging his tongue across his bottom lip. Noticing, Bella instantly turned seven shades of crimson realizing the double meaning.

"Well, do you?"

Edward blew an audible breath between his lips. "Not nearly as much as I'd like to. I ride her mainly on the weekends, and special occasions."

Bella nodded in understanding. "So why do you have her out today?"

Edward grinned. "Have you ever been on a Harley before, Bella?"

As soon as the question left his lips, Bella was in full panic mode. Just the mere thought of straddling a moving motorcycle, whipping around and turning corners, made her stomach turn.

"Never." Bella shook her head. "Why?"

"Well," Edward said, smiling, "I thought we'd take the bike on our date tonight. We don't have to if you're scared of getting on."

Bella stiffened at his reply. "I'm not scared. It's just…how safe _are_ these things?"

Edward chuckled lowly and made his way to Bella's stiffened form. Reaching out, he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her to him, causing their bodies to become flush.

The sudden heat of his breath lingering across Bella's face caused that dull, aching feeling to develop between her legs again.

Edward swept his fingers under Bella's chin, lifting her head so that her eyes met his darkening gaze.

"Bella, I would never, ever let anything happen to you." Edward's brows creased together as he thought about his next words. "You have become an important part of my life. It would fucking kill me if something ever happened to you."

Bella's heart clenched at his admission. She herself had been feeling the same way about Edward for some time now.

Slowly, she reached up and cupped his cheek, letting her fingertips slide down his jaw line. A visible shudder rocked through Edward's body.

"I feel the same way, Edward," Bella replied, taking in the depth of his green eyes as they gazed back at her.

All too quickly Edward's lips connected with hers, sending Bella into a whirlwind of emotions as he caressed her mouth with his own. The kiss was soft and lingering as tongues fought for dominance, dancing erotically together.

The feelings that shot through Bella's body was nothing like she'd ever felt with her ex-husband. James was as selfish lover, always taking and never giving. Of course he had sex with Bella, but he'd never kissed her that way or showed her the attention that the man in front of her exuded.

These feelings were all too new.

Bella's fingers wound through the hair on the nape of Edward's neck, causing him to grip her body tighter. His arms were thick and muscular, so unlike James', scrawny and weak.

The only thing powerful about James was his wallet, and even that didn't account for much.

"So, you wanna ride with me?" Edward asked,as he broke their kiss and looked into Bella's eyes, a swarm of hopefulness swimming in them. His brows lifted and a smile played on his lips.

That lopsided grin was all it took.

Fifteen minutes and a leather jacket later, Bella found herself hugging Edward tightly around his waist as the massive Harley drifted down the road.

It was a different feeling being on a motorcycle. The thrum of the engine pulsating between her thighs had Bella imagining Edward there, giving her a fuckhot orgasm.

Every time the motor would rumble the way it did, Bella instinctively hugged Edward tighter, causing him to let out a chuckled that she could feel beneath her hands that were clasped around his waist.

"You alright back there!" Edward hollered.

The wind was relentless.

"What?" Bella yelled back. "I can't hear you!"

Still watching the road Edward turned his face a bit, catching Bella off guard as she inched forward at that very same moment, causing their cheeks to connect. Without thinking, Bella kissed him softly where his days' worth of stubble had accumulated.

No more words were spoken as they wove through the back roads of Port Angeles, entering the small town of Forks. Bella had heard about the tiny town, but hadn't had the time for a sightseeing venture.

Still scrunched up to the side of Edward's face, Bella leaned in close to his ear, hoping that he could hear her. "Where are we going?"

Edward slowed down a little as they made their way to a side road.

"Just a little further, up this road. There's something I want to show you."

As they continued up the road Bella began to relax a little against Edward's back, leaning into him, loving the feel of his strong muscles as they flexed and moved beneath his t-shirt. The way the small hairs on the nape of his neck moved in the wind gave Bella the sudden urge to run her fingers through it. She pulled back from the urge, opting to snuggle further into him.

Tiny helmets be damned! If there was a will, there was a way.

As the roar of the bike began to dissipated, nearing their intended destination, Edward found a spot to shut the bike down.

"We're here," he said.

Bella let go of Edward and looked past his shoulders. What she saw made her breath catch in her throat.

Edward eased himself off the bike, immediately missing Bella's warm contact.

"It's beautiful," Bella said, sliding off the hunk of steel, and removing the helmet Edward had given her to wear. "How did you ever find this place?"

Edward removed his own helmet and placed it on the Harley. He took Bella's hand in his own and they began to walk.

There were wild flowers everywhere. Colors of purple and baby blue blanketed the vast space with Evergreens standing tall, surrounding the colorful display.

Bella was taken aback. "I've never seen anything so beautiful before."

"I discovered this little piece of Heaven when Emmett and I were on a run," he said, pulling Bella closer and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "We were headed to the mountains when something told me to turn. And, I did."

Bella viewed the space around her, taking in every inch of its beauty when her eyes landed on a small clearing, just north of the area, near a large oak tree. A small blanket was laid out, followed by what looked to be a basket of sorts.

"Look," Bella said, pointing to the clearing. "Someone's been here."

Edward chuckled, pulling Bella along.

"What's so funny," she asked.

Laid out in front of them was a blanket topped with a basket full of packed food. Paper plates and plastic eating utensils were next to the basket as was a six pack of beer, followed by a couple water bottles.

A slow smile swept across Bella's face as she took in the display.

Bella's eyes flew up to Edward who was running his hand roughly through his hair, worrying his bottom lip.

He was nervous.

Overwhelmed by the warm feeling in her chest at the thought of Edward doing something so sweet and romantic, Bella squeezed his hand tighter.

"You did this?"

Edward scrubbed his hand over his face and blew out a breath between his lips. "Yeah. I hope you don't mind that it isn't a restaurant. I just thought…"

Bella didn't mind at all. She was so taken by the thought behind the gesture that she could've cared less about where they went. She was just glad to be with him.

Twenty minutes later Bella and Edward sat against the oak tree, side by side, full to the gills. Only a couple of the beers were consumed as they would have to ride back to Port Angeles soon. Remembering her night at the tavern, Bella opted to only having one. She wasn't prepared for another night of not remembering things.

This, this she wanted to remember.

As the sun began to set Bella shifted nervously in her spot, wondering when they were leaving the darkening meadow. It's not that she was afraid. Okay, she was scared shitless of the dark and unknown. The boogieman was not her thing.

Edward noticed her discomforted and lazily put his arm around her shoulders.

"You okay?"

"It's getting dark," Bella said, leaning into his side.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from the big, bad wolves," Edward said, pulling her closer to his side. "Do you trust me, Bella, to protect you?"

At that moment, Bella looked up at Edward and saw nothing but sincerity and longing in his eyes, dark and needy. She wanted nothing more than to fold herself into him, feeling the strength of his strong arms around her. And, at the same time, she was equally unsure. Unsure if she could truly trust him enough to let herself go completely to the man she was beginning to want, desire, and long for.

With a slip of his finger, under her chin, Edward slowly lifted Bella's face. Her eyes met his as she tilted her head upward.

"Do you trust me, Bella?"

As Bella let the question settle in, Edward's finger tips danced at the hemline of her shirt, giving off a sweet, tortuous tingle that made her skin break out in tiny goose bumps. His fingers continued to play around her navel, traveling up ever so slowly, reaching the underside of her breast. Her nipples instantly hardened.

Bella's breath caught hard in her throat as a moan slipped from her lips.

Sliding his mouth across the spot between Bella's ear and her neck, Edward placed open mouth kisses that felt more like scorching fire with each pass of his lips. With one more swipe up her neck, Edward let out a huff of hot air, kissing her earlobe.

He asked the question again, more determined than the last.

"_Do_ you trust me?"

* * *

**Uh oh! I think someone wants to play "Hide The Salami"!**

**Sunflower Fanfiction...thanks, bb! I heart you tons!**

**All right! Give it to me!**


	11. All Of You

**Chapter 11**

**All Of You**

* * *

"_Do_ you trust me?"

Those four little words were simple enough, easy enough to answer.

Edward waited for a reply, feeling rather uneasy. Was he moving too quickly? Was she still a little put off by their first meeting? _Way to go dick face!_ He silently berated himself.

He couldn't take the silence anymore. It would be easier to take her home and let her go. No, no it wouldn't. Edward knew he couldn't just give up, but he also knew that he couldn't force her into anything she wasn't ready for.

Edward slid his arm off of Bella's shoulders and picked himself up off the ground.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm no good at this kind of shit. Maybe I'm pushing here." He chewed on his bottom lip, toeing the dirt around his feet. "C'mon, I'll take you home."

As he bent at the knees to start cleaning up the mess they'd made, he was knocked off his feet. Bella had all but tackled Edward, sending him hurling backwards flush against the ground. _What the fuck?_ He thought to himself as Bella straddled him. _Holy crap she's pissed!_

"Bella, what the…"

"I do trust you!" Bella said as she kissed Edward repeatedly on the lips. "I _do_ trust you, Edward." She sat upright, legs pinned on either side of him, hoping that she hadn't lost him, whispering, "I do."

As if his body were on auto pilot, Edward swiftly sat upward with Bella still in his lap. He quickly brought his hands up to her long brown hair and pulled her face roughly to his, taking her in a searing, hot kiss. It was anything but sweet and subtle. This was hungry, feral, and wanton to the nth degree.

"Fuck," Edward muttered, licking the underside of Bella's throat, nipping lightly at her jaw. A tiny moan slipped from Bella's lips. "You're making me so goddamned horny right now."

"Me too," Bella replied, barely breathing, as she rocked against Edward, causing his hard erection to dig into the apex between her legs. "Oh, God," she whimpered, rocking further; Edward's fingers twisting in her hair.

"Not here," he said breathlessly, with one last thrust upward. "C'mon, let's go."

Edward cut the ride to his house in half as he sped most of the way in a hurry to finish what he and Bella had already started.

Once they finally got to Edward's house, Bella removed herself from the Harley, glancing next door; home. She played with the idea of running, barreling across her lawn, and securing herself in the safety of her own home, away from men with the potential to break her heart. She was done with that.

Edward noticed her hesitation and closed he distance between them. He stood behind her, placing his hands on her arms and began rubbing them up and down.

He leaned down and kissed her temple. "We don't have to, ya know. I could always fix us a couple drinks. Maybe watch a movie?"

Bella twisted her head and looked at Edward. "You pussing out on me, Cullen?"

Seconds later she found herself being thrown over Edward's shoulder, hurried in the direction of his front door.

"Put me down!" she yelled, trying to wiggle from Edward's grip. "You're going to drop my ass! Put me down, Edward!"

Edward chuckled as he worked the house key in the lock.

"Settle down or you _will_ fall," he replied, finally pushing the front door open, and then kicking it closed with his foot. "Now, say you're sorry."

"For what?" Bella asked, incredulously.

"For calling me a pussy." Edward still had Bella suspended over his shoulder ready to tickle her with his other hand.

"I didn't call you that!"

"Yes you did," he calmly replied, waiting for his chance to strike.

"_No_ I didn't! I asked if you were going to puss out on me. Big difference. Now put me down before I puke on you!" Bella exclaimed, trying her hardest to wiggle free, smacking Edward on the butt.

"You want down?" Edward asked.

"Yes, yes I do!"

"_Alright_. You asked for it."

Bella felt herself plunge, hitting the soft surface of Edward's worn, cozy couch.

Instantly he was hovering over her, bracing his weight with his hands, only emitting the slightest of pressure.

"You're squishing me," Bella murmured, smiling and loving the feel of Edward on top of her.

"Am I?" The grin that landed on Edward's lips was wicked to say the least. His eyes became hooded and darkened several shades. He brought his hand up and swiped a stray hair out of Bella's face as he his tongue dragged across his bottom lip. "You are so beautiful. You know that?"

Bella wasn't one for taking compliments so freely. She rarely ever received them…from anyone.

"May I kiss you now?" Edward asked, grinning. "It's been too long."

A giggle escaped Bella's lips. "It's only been an hour."

"_Too_ damn long," he said with a roll of his eyes.

Edward's lips landed upon Bella's before she could even think of a reply. The kiss was urgent, wanton.

Bella's hands instinctively flew up, taking hold of Edward's bronze locks. Her fingers wove through his hair, twisting and pulling, as a small groan slipped from his lips. It was an exciting feeling knowing that she had elicited this from him.

Edward pulled back and sucked in a breath, resting his forehead against hers. "_Fuck_," he muttered. "Bella, I don't think I can control myself around you anymore."

Bella smashed her lips against Edward's, hungry for his sweet taste. Opening her legs wider, allowing him a perfect fit, she pushed her hot center upward, eliciting another moan from Edward.

Bella broke the kiss. "Then don't," she said matter of fact, wrapping her long legs around his waist.

"Don't what?" Edward nipped a trail along Bella's collarbone.

"Don't control yourself."

Edward's head snapped up as he looked at her. His heart thudded in his chest.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Bella murmured a breathless, "Yeah."

A brief moment later she watched as Edward slowly made his way, peppering open mouthed kisses down the crook of her long slender neck. His hand came up and cupped her left breast, kneading it with a skillful touch.

The warmth of his breath on Bella's exposed skin caused a shiver to rock across her body. The way his strong hands moved across her sensitive was like nothing she had ever felt before.

"Touch me, Edward. Please, touch me." Bella's was pleading.

"Where, baby?" Edward asked, nestling further between her legs as he ran his palm down her left leg, curving it under her calf. "Where do you want me to touch you, baby girl?"

Bella swallowed hard. "Between my legs," she muttered in a low voice, embarrassment enveloping her.

She had never been verbally open with James when they were intimate. He took control. He laid down the 'agenda' of their sex life. He…he…he! Bella was tired of 'he' and just wanted to finally be free.

Edward ran his index finger achingly slow up the inner part of Bella's thigh, stopping short of the spot where she needed his touch the most.

Edward was waiting for her to say it. "Where do you want me to touch you, Bella?" he asked.

"There." Bella nodded down, hoping he would realize what she meant without her having to actually say the words.

"There, where?" he asked, waiting, wanting for her to tell him exactly what she wanted. "Say it. Out loud, Bella. I need to hear you say it."

Bella took a deep breath in search of her inner whore, trying to tap into the naughty side of herself, finally finding it.

"Say it," Edward demanded, his hand practically buried in the spot on Bella's body that he desired the most.

As Bella's heart pounded, she closed her eyes and whispered out an almost silent, "I want you to touch my pussy..."

* * *

***coughs* Excuse me while I take a minute to...um...yeah...**

**This chapter was originally longer but I decided to to split it up in two.  
**

**Sunflower Fanfiction, thanks for your help on this one, bb!**

**Okay...give it to me!**


	12. Spill For Me

**Chapter 12**

**Spill For Me**

* * *

As soon as those words left Bella's mouth, Edward was up off the couch.

"Stand up, baby," he told her, as he took her hand. "Right there."

Bella stood up on shaky legs, as Edward reached out and fingered the hem of her t-shirt, allowing his fingertips to slowly flutter across the soft sliver of skin that peeked out from under the thin piece of material. He pulled it over her head and tossed it behind him.

Bella's red lace bra soon followed as Edward turned her to face the wall, unclasping the small hooks that secured the infuriating piece of material. It was tossed to the floor.

Edward turned Bella back to face him, and his eyes flashed to her nipples that instantly perked and hardened.

"Shit," he murmured almost inaudibly.

Bella's face instantly heated. Several shades of red crept up her neck, tingeing her cheeks. Edward loved this about her.

His eyes flickered back to Bella's, as they slowly ventured the path from her face, down her silken chest, over her flat belly, landing on her covered center.

"May I?" he asked, nodding in the direction he yearned to touch the most. Bella nodded mutely.

Edward started with the button on her jeans, releasing it from its confine, slowly sliding the fabric down over her savory hips, letting them fall to the floor. He hooked his fingers under the waist of her red panties and slid them down her body, bending at the knee as he went. Making the decent, Edward's eyes came into view of her most delicate body part, almost bare, with only the tiniest strip of hair covering the area.

"Beautiful," he muttered, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on the inside of her thigh, causing a shutter to rock through her naked body.

He looked up at Bella from under his lashes and said, "I need to taste you. Will you let me taste you?"

Bella bit her sucked in her bottom lip and nodded, confirming a silent 'yes'.

Edward ran his index finger along the length of her wet folds, inserting his finger, and watched her squirm.

"You like that, baby?" Edward teased and flicked, eliciting a moan that slipped from Bella's lips. "Let me hear you."

The air that filled Bella's lungs was inviting as, she tried not to burst at the seams from sensory overload.

Edward inserted yet another.

"Oh fuck!" Fighting the profanities was a lost cause. Bella's body was on fire and she didn't care what came tumbling from her mouth. "_So_ good," she breathed, rocking her hips forward.

Slipping his fingers from her body, Edward gripped onto the back side of Bella's legs, pulling her to him. Without warning he dove in, taking a long tentative swipe, loving the feeling of her most sensitive area on his tongue.

"So sweet," he muttered, taking another lick.

Bella's body felt like a live wire, bouncing with excitement, needy and hungry.

She plunged her fingers back into his hair. "I need you," she murmured.

Edward's fingers dug into her ass, as he pulled her even closer, burying his face in her wet heat, lapping up everything she was giving him.

"Oh God, I need you," she said, barely able to form the words as they left her mouth. "Please, Edward. Now."

His teasing tongue was driving Bella insane.

Edward pulled back. "You sure?" he asked, licking the remnants of her from his lips.

"I'm _so_ fucking sure," Bella replied, her hands still cemented to his head. "I need you inside me. Now."

Without hesitation Edward said, "Bend over."

He watched, mesmerized, as Bella turned her back to him, bending over, and griped the back of the couch. "Like this?" she asked, pushing her ass back even further.

"Perfect," Edward muttered. He fingered the hem of his own t-shirt and pulled it over his head. His pants and boxers were next, as he hurried to get them off. "Touch yourself, Bella. I want to see you touch that pretty pussy from behind."

At his erotic, naughty words, it was all she could do not to explode right there.

Bella reached down and ran her fingers across her wet core, shivering at her own touch. Her movements were slow and deliberate. She had never pleasured herself in front of another person, not even her ex-husband. When she heard the sound of foil, she knew that Edward was almost ready to take her. She couldn't wait.

"Move that hand, baby. Let me make you feel good."

As soon as Bella's hand came up and gripped the back of the couch, Edward entered her slowly at first, taking his time, his resolve almost wavering.

"Fuck," he murmured, stilling himself inside of Bella, letting her adjust to his impressive size. "So tight. _Fuck_, you are so tight."

Bella's fingers dug into the back of the couch. Edward was larger than her ex-husband in every sense of the word.

"_Oh_ damn," she breathed, taking in a long, shuddering breath. "Don't stop. Please do not stop."

Edward steadied himself, trying not to lose it too quickly, but found it hard not to do so with Bella grinding against him.

With one last breath Edward pulled out and thrust back in, this time harder than the last. "Like that, baby?" he asked, not giving her time to respond. He pulled and pushed, hitting her dampened walls, with such a force, it had Bella's body humming.

"Oh fuck! Yes! Just like that!" she wailed, meeting him thrust for thrust as she pushed back against him.

Edward drilled Bella's wet core _one_, _two_, _three_, _four_, not bothering for a breath, loving every inch of his decent.

"Harder!" she cried out, pushing back. "Oh my fuck, yes!"

Edward closed his eyes as he felt the coiling in the pit of his stomach.

As his fingers dug deeper into her hips Edward continued his ministrations, harder, deliberate. "do you like me buried deep inside of you, Bella? You gonna let that pretty pussy spill for me?"

That was all it took.

Bella's body gave way to Edward's constant pounding. A shudder ripped through her as she came undone around him, yelling "Yes!"

Feeling Bella's body unravel, Edward followed suit, coming undone, and spilling inside of her shaking, pulsating body.

They collapsed in a puddle of sweat and limbs, landing side by side on the couch, sharing sweet kisses, until sleep took them both.

* * *

*wipes forehead and looks for a clean pair of undies*

Sunflower Fanfiction...you are awesome!

Okay...you all have waited for this. Let's hear it!


End file.
